The Last Christmas
by keeperoliver
Summary: Harry was 137 years old, and alone. All his friends and family have passed on, and now he wants to see his last Christmas. Mrs. Rowling, if you are reading this, then please tell me where Pottermore is?"
1. Chapter 1

The Last Christmas Keeperoliver

A/N: As I did last year, I once again give my readers my Christmas present. If I end it correctly, this may also turn into a story. If not, then enjoy it for what it is worth. If you don't like it, then what can I say. I can't even tell you what category to put this under, other than Harry Potter. There is talk of a pairing or two. But there is no pairing at the time it is told. Try and figure that one out, before reading the story. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF MY BEAUTIFUL FRIENDS, FOLLOWERS, READERS, REVIEWERS, AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO IS READING THIS.

As always, Ollie the Keeper of the Quill.

TLC-}

One hundred and thirty seven years. I never thought I would live that long. I never should have lived that long. I died one hundred and twenty years ago, and I came back because I wasn't finished with my destiny.

Hmmph, destiny. What a crock of discarded bodily waste. I mean who in their right mind leaves a seventeen year old orphan the task of destroying the most vile, evil group of people the world has ever known. And in doing so, take away any one he ever called family. At the time anyway. There would be more later, but at the time, there were no more links to his family. I was left in charge of a baby that was now an orphan. Thank goodness the child had a grandmother to take care of him during his infancy. I surely couldn't do it.

Not only did this vile group of deranged psychopaths take my family from me, but it also took my first birthday gift, a creature that saved my life, while trying to kill me. A man who I called my mentor, though what he taught me I wouldn't learn until much later on in life. Another man I called brother, though we were not related. And a young man who had idolized me while growing up.

OH there was more, but to list it all would take all my remaining days. Let's just say, the price I payed to defeat my enemy was too steep. If I could do it all over again, I would try to find a way to do it without involving any one else.

This is not to say that no good came from the defeat of my enemy. On the contrary, much good came from my victory. My two best friends finally realized that they were meant for each other, though it took five years for this to make it to fruition. He was slow to see it, and she was too stubborn to say anything.

Another pair I was sure to happen never took place, and I often wondered why. They seemed more perfect for each other than my two best friends.

I suppose I should put names to all these people I have mentioned thus far. Let me see now, where should I start. With me I should imagine. My name is Harry James Potter, but you probably already knew that. The evil I spoke of was Tom Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort. His group of mercenaries were called death Eaters. The worst of these were Bellatrix LeStrange, and Fenrir Grayback.

I should say that there were those on the side of Tom's that were not truly on his side. Severus Snape was one. I hated this man for the first six years I knew him. Come to find out, he was in love with my mother. I didn't think he was capable of this emotion. Yet he gave his life because of his love for her.

Narcissa Malfoy was also there, though she didn't really follow Tom. She followed her husband, who followed Tom. Their son Draco was another follower of Tom's, though he was incapable of murder. This fact nearly got him and his family killed. It would have if not for Severus Snape. Unfortunately for Lucius and Narcissa, their turning their backs on Tom cost them their lives 18 months after it was all over. Death Eaters took their lives, at the cost of their own. That was the end of anything Tom Riddle stood for.

Now for my side of the coin. My first loss was suffered when I was 16 months old. Tom killed my father, then came up to kill me, while trying to spare my mother for Severus. Mum wouldn't think of living, if she allowed Tom to kill me with out a fight. To be honest, I think Tom really did want to kill mum. He enjoyed killing too much. However, when my mother willingly gave up her life to protect me, she set up the one type of magic that Tom could not defeat, the magic of love. It is true, magic fueled by love is the strongest type of magic. Stronger than blood magic, which is also fueled by love. Blood magic is useless if there is no love involved, no matter what anyone says.

The next person I lost was someone who became a friend during a weird set of circumstances. A challenge between schools called the Tournament of Champions was held in Hogwarts, the name of our school, and it was between us, A school from France called Beauxbaton's and a school from Bulgaria called Durmstrang. Needless to say, even though I didn't put an entry into the Goblet of Fire, my name came out, as did Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, and my friend Cedric Diggory. Fleur, Viktor and I lived through the tournament, but, Cedric lost his life when we both ended up in the hands of Tom Riddle. I escaped with the body of Cedric, to make sure he was properly buried.

That year began a run of three years where I was to lose at least one person close to me. Fifth year I Lost my godfather, Sirius Black. To this day, I still blame myself for his death.

In my sixth year, I found my true love, Ginevra Weasley, only to give her up, when I lost my mentor, Albus Dumbledore. I had to break up with Ginevra because every one who was close to me, died, and I couldn't let that happen to her.

It was my last year at Hogwarts, even though I had another year to attend. Albus had given me a mission to fulfill, and along with my two friends, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, it started off on a bad note. While trying to leave my so-called guardians home, we were attacked by the Death Eaters, led by Tom. Hedwig, my owl, and my first birthday gift was killed, as well as Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody.

Later in the year, while trying to save Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, both friends from school, Mr. Ollivander, the wand maker, and a goblin named Griphook, who I met my first year, a house elf by the name of Dobby, who saved my life, yet tried to kill me during my second year, once again saved my life, while giving up his own.

It was soon after this that I met Tom for the final time. I defeated Tom, but lost so much in the final battle that it may as well have been a defeat to me. I lost the last person I called family, Remus Lupin, and his wife Nymphadora Tonks. I was their son Teddy's godfather.

Another one lost was one I called brother, though not related. Fred Weasley, Ron and Ginevra's brother.

Another loss was Colin Creevy. He was one year behind me, in the same year as Ginevra. He looked up to me as a savior. I failed him miserably.

My final loss in the battle was Severus Snape. The man that loved my mother so much, He died trying to protect me. He gave me the vital information I needed to finally defeat Tom.

Life after the battle for the longest time was one of grief. George, Fred's twin brother took the longest to get back to somewhat normal. Almost a year, until he finally got past Fred's death, thanks in large part to Angelina Johnson. Her and George married two years after the final battle.

Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour married at the start of the last year before Tom's defeat.

Percy Weasley Married a coworker from the ministry one year after the final battle.

Ron and Hermione married five years after the final battle.

And last but not least, I married the woman of my dreams, Ginevra Weasley. This took place four years after the final battle, and the last year Ginny played for the Holyhead Harpies.

There were so many stories to go along with the seven years I just spoke of, it would take books to explain it all.

Life after the final battle was difficult like I said, to start with. I became an Auror, within three months of the final battle, and worked for the ministry for thirty years, the last ten as Head Auror. I had a break with the Ministry for ten years, where Ginny and I made up for lost time, and Traveled the world during the time the children were in school, or starting a family.

Then there was a turn around in the Ministry, and it was in turmoil. Once again I was called in to try and smooth it over. This time as the Minister of Magic. I held this position for thirty more years. By the time it was over, I was ninety years old.

In the following years leading up to now, I began to lose my friends, and family once again, this time to old age. Molly and Arthur were the first to go. Molly died in her sleep, and Arthur soon followed her in the same manner. Then it became a regular thing, starting with Charlie, then Fleur, Percy, Bill, Angelina, George Then we lost Victoire and soon after that Teddy. Luna was next. I was at her beside when before she left, and asked her why her and Neville never got back together to which she said, "Harry, Neville and I were never together. We were friends is all. He loved Hannah since his fifth year."

Luna died later that night. She was wrong about Neville, because as soon as he found out, Neville also died.

Now the deaths were getting closer to me. Ron died five years ago, leaving an ill Hermione behind. Ginny and I brought her in with us, where she stayed for one more year, before she succumbed. James, my oldest child died next, soon followed by Lily, my only daughter, and finally Albus, my last child. A parent should never outlive their children, yet both Ginny and I did.

Now the final blow. At one hundred and thirty five years old, my dearest Ginevra died. Even with all the grand kids, Great grand kids and Great great grand kids, I felt alone. Every one I grew up with were together again and here I was all alone.

I now wish with all my might that this be my last Christmas here on earth. I wish to be with my mother, father, godfather, uncle, friends, children, and most of all, my beloved wife.

Then it happened. Fate once again played it's cruel game with me. And of all things, she did it in my dreams. She is one mean witch. She had the audacity to tell me that destiny played a dirty trick on me in my youth. One that should never have been played, and that if I wanted to, I could do it all over again.

Why would I want to start all over again, when soon I would be with every one I loved. No I don't think so. I would bide my time, and join the others.

This was when Fate dropped the bomb on me. It seems a person can only die once in a lifetime, and I have already died. Was she trying to tell me I couldn't die? Impossible. Life must come to end. It's inevitable.

Fate just shook her head. Not for me it wasn't. Like a Phoenix, at two hundred years old, I would be reborn, then again two hundred years after that, and so on and so on and so on. A vicious circle to never end. I would never see my last Christmas.

What was I to do. I asked what the alternative was.

If I were to take it, I would go one hundred and thirty years into the past, and start all over again, however, this time, Destiny could not play the cruel joke she played on me the last time. I could not however, know what the joke was, or when it was pulled. I asked if it would save lives, and she said possibly. I asked her if I would know all the same people I knew the last time, and she possibly.

Frustrated I asked If I would marry the same woman I loved and she said, of course, possibly.

I went from frustrated to furious in that instant. I asked her if she could possibly tell me something that would help me to consider doing this?

She told me that one I once considered an enemy, would be a friend. That didn't seal it for me, I needed more. She then told me I would go back with all my memories. That killed it. Why would I want to back with all my memories, only to see them all go wrong if they changed. She wasn't doing me any favors that I could see.

Then she said something that brought me back to thinking about it. She told me I would be free of Tom. She would not explain further. I don't know if I would not receive that piece of soul, or if there would be no Tom. It was something to consider. Then it hit me, if Tom would not be a part of me, then maybe mum and dad would live as well. Maybe Sirius would not go to Azkaban. But then I thought, there has to be something else. Something I am not seeing.

Of course. Neville. He was the other person the prophecy would be related to. His mum and dad were in the hospital because of it. If Harry were to return, instead of being in the hospital, they could be dead, and Neville would be the boy who lived. Harry would never do that. He told this to Fate, and it was her turn to become frustrated. Never had she seen such a stubborn person so dead set against starting over, that he begins to throw scenarios at her. Silly ones at that. Fate would never change another persons life to suit another person.

They went back and forth for hours it seemed. Harry kept making up what Fate thought were inept excuses. What she didn't realize was that with every one she turned down, she was giving Harry more information. Finally Harry saw a picture, where he would not have the horcrux and Neville would not be the Boy Who Lived. No one else would either. Harry just needed one more piece of information. He asked Fate who the Prophecy would pertain to. She would not answer the question. It didn't tell Harry there would be no prophecy. That was what he was hoping to find out. After the questioning, Harry knew that Tom would still be a threat, and that he would still be a part of the wizarding war. Harry would still have his part in what was to happen, and quite possibly there would be no Boy Who Lived.

Taking a deep breath, Harry told Fate that he would do it, but, only if he could live a normal life, and expect to die at the end of it, when ever that might be. It was agreed upon, and then Harry was hit by something that felt like one thousand sledgehammers hitting him in different parts of his body. Like it was molding him, forming him into a different body. Then there was dark. A complete darkness, that was warm and soothing. Like nothing he ever felt before. It was so comforting, that we was upset, when he felt something pushing him out of it. Then a light began to shine ahead of him. It grew bigger the closer he got to it. Bigger, Bigger, then All he saw was the light, and hands pulling him free from his comfort. Harry then realized what he just witnessed was his birth. He was stunned that he knew what was going on, and who he was, and who the others were. The Healer picked him up, and wrapped him in a blanket, and handed him to his mum. She had tears in her eyes, as she looked down at him.

Harry looked up at his mother and smiled for her. This was Harry's first memory of his new life, and it was magnificent. Then the door to the room opened, and in walked a man he hadn't seen in over 120 years. He looked at Harry and started to say things. Things like, 'He looks just like his daddy', and 'except for his eyes', he has his mummy's eyes'. Then the shocker. Sirius said, "I wish James could have been here to see him. He would have loved to hold his son for the first time. James Harry Potter, welcome to the world of the living."

WHAT? JAMES HARRY POTTER? WHAT HAPPENED TO HARRY JAMES POTTER? WHAT KIND OF A JOKE IS THIS DESTINY?

In his mind he heard, "Welcome to your new life Mr. Potter. Mr. James Harry Potter."

Then it was the group surrounding him that became surprised when Harry looked up at them, "Call me Harry, I could never be James."

Sirius shouted out for the hospital to hear. "HE TALKS! A NEW BORN BABY, AND HE TALKS! HOW THE HELL DO WE EXPLAIN THAT TO THE WORLD? THE BOY WHO TALKS AT BIRTH!"

OH NO! Not another name to go by. This can't be happening. Why did I open my big mouth.

Luckily, the room had been silenced, and Sirius' words did not make it out of the room. Lily grabbed Sirius by the ear and told him, "You breath a word of this to any one Pads, and I will rip your tongue out and then chop it up and feed it to you for dinner. It's bad enough that he will grow up not knowing his dad, and how much of a hero he was, without having to live with a name over his head, as the boy who talked at birth."

Harry looked to his mum, "Thank you mummy."

Lily smiled her brilliant smile, "You're welcome sweetheart, just do me a favor and only speak around friends."

"I will mummy, I promise."

Lily then did something to the Healer, and you could see the fog in his eyes as he shook his head, "Did I miss something here? Oh yeah, I have to clean the baby, and get him dressed proper. Can't have him laying around naked now, can we?"

He took Harry and cleaned him. The foggy look still in his eyes. By the time the bath was finished, the fog had lifted, and the healer looked like he had before Harry's outburst. Obliviate had been used on him.

The door to the room opened, and in walked Remus Lupin, He was carrying a bouquet of Lilies that he gave to Lily, and she kissed him for it. "Thank you Remus, they are beautiful."

"Not compared to you sis. They are just weeds in the valley compared to you."

"Oy, charm boy. Back off."

"Shut up you mutt."

"Look who's calling the kettle Black. Oh I have been waiting a long time to use that one Moony."

"You should have kept it to your self, it wasn't worth the effort."

"Jealous."

"As if. So sis, is James doing OK?"

"He's fine Remus, but we decided to call him Harry."

"WHAT? WHY?"

Lily looked over to the healer, "Could we have a moment alone please?"

The healer left, and Lily placed another silencing charm up. She then held Harry up, "Tell him Harry."

Remus looked at her like she had lost her head, then almost passed out when, "I can never be James, Moony. I may be James Harry Potter, but please call me Harry."

"Did I just dream that or what? Harry, that's impossible. Your vocal cords aren't even formed yet."

"Then you tell me what is going on. You explain to me what is happening, then I will tell you what I know."

Remus looked down at Harry, then up at Pads, "It's you, isn't it? You're using Harry as a dummy for your ventriloquist routine."

Harry looked sharply at Remus, "Are you calling me a dummy?"

Remus almost passed out at Harry's explosion. "No Harry, I was trying to find a logical reason for this to be happening. It's unusual to say the least. A miracle to most. And a blessing come time to change your nappy."

No one had ever heard a baby laugh like Harry did, before. Harry laughed so hard, Lily nearly dropped him.

"So, how are we going to explain this to everyone, sis?"

"We don't. We keep this to ourselves, and very close friends. Frank and Alice, Molly and Arthur, and Minerva. Not even Albus should know. You know how he would try and control Harry of he found out, even though the threat is gone for good."

Remus took on a concerned look, "Voldemort may be gone sis, but his Death Eaters are still out there. Well some of them anyway. Bella, Rodolphus, Rebastion and Albert. They are all still running around loose. Poor Narcissa and her son fear for their lives. It is taking all of Sev's skills to keep them hidden."

Lily smiled at the mention of her other brother's name. Both Rem and Sev sort of adopted Lily when James died. Sev had once been in love with her, but he knew that Lily did not return the love in that manner. She loved him like a brother, and that was it. Now that he has Cissy, Lily is his sister.

Sirius was whole different ball of wax. Lily and He were the hardest hit by James death. They comforted each other, and Sirius was beginning to like the closeness involved. He wouldn't do any thing until Harry was a little older, but he would eventually ask her out.

Then Harry asked something that threw him for a loop. "Pads, could you take me for a walk through the hospital?"

"Sure Harry, just don't start a conversation. Lily would kill me if she found out we had a heart to heart in the middle of a hall way."

Sirius picked Harry up and put him on his shoulder, Harry whispered, "Take me somewhere private Pads."

Sirius walked out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. Someone was in it already, and stayed on till the ground floor. Sirius then went to the cafeteria, and found a booth in the corner with no one around them. "Pads, mum needs a mate, and Remus would never do it. Sev has Cissy now, so that leaves it up to you. Are you up to it?" Harry looked at Sirius, and saw tears. "Are you all right Sirius?"

"If you didn't sound like a man, Harry, I would kiss you. Oh the hell with it." and Sirius kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry took his tiny hand and wiped the spit off.

"That was too gross Pads. Control the slobber next time would you please? Now why are you so happy?"

"Because I was just thinking the same thing when you asked me to take you for a walk. Lily and I have grown close since James...You know. I was thinking of waiting until you were older to ask her out."

"Why wait that long?"

"DUH Harry. You're just a baby. Granted, a mature one, but you still can't do much with your baby body."

"Good point. I see what you mean. Still, there is Remus, Alice, Frank, Minerva, and MOLLY."

"Whoa, where did that come from. Why is Molly so important."

"It could mean a happiness for all of us, if Molly were to get to know me Pads. Believe me, I know."

"What do you know little one?"

"Call me that again Black, and you will find out the hard way. What I know is that there is someone yet to come that I want to get to know."

"How do you get to know some one yet to come, if that person isn't here already?"

"Premonition. Let's just say I have a second sight."

"For a baby Harry, you sure are a strange one. There is a story behind this I need to hear about. You will be telling me this soon I hope."

"If I can Pads, I will. I will tell all of you."

TLC-}

Well, it looks like if you guys like it, you are looking at my next story. Let me know what you think, and don't be too harsh about the baby Harry speaking. Keep in mind this was Destiny's doing. As always, Ollie the Keeper of the Quill.


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Christmas Keeperoliver Chapter 2

A/N: I know, I know. I said I was going to wait to post this, until Donny was done, but the response was so fantastic, I couldn't wait. This may also be my last update until after Christmas. Life is going to get hectic for the next few days, so I thought I would prepare you all.

I wish to thank everybody who has taken a liking to this story. I really didn't know what to expect when I had Harry talking at birth, but, surprisingly, it was well received. Expect my humor to be offbeat in this. As said earlier, there will be no sexual interludes with this story, but, this will also be a short story.

I believe I will take it all the way to it is time for Harry to go to Hogwarts. Harry will have a mind of his own, and will have a sense of humor, and love to prank.

The only pairing in this one will be Lily and Sirius.

OK, enough of my prattle, let's get started on the story. As always, Ollie the Keeper of the Quill. Once again. Thank you Raven of Red Wings for this awesome title you have bestowed upon me.

TLC-}

Lily was kept in the hospital due to what the Healer said was the drain put on her magic from giving birth. Lily didn't believe a word of it. She saw the Healers, medwitch, Trainees and interns taking their turns holding Harry. Lily hardly got to hold him. It got so bad, she had to yell at some because she wanted her son in her arms.

She also laughed at some of the things Harry got away with. She watched one old woman plant a wet soggy kiss on Harry's cheek, and Harry's reaction. He stuck his finger up her nose, and was going to pull it out and put his finger in his mouth to gross her out. Instead, the old woman jerked her head back, and when she did, Harry saw something sticking to his finger. He had to hold back the urge to vomit when he saw this. He pulled his finger out of her nose, and took it to her hair to run his fingers thru it, leaving the long string of green in her hair. Lily would be telling that story to Pads and Moony.

She also watched how Harry won the hearts of all the ladies, with gestures such as rubbing their cheeks, or gently tugging on their ears. Or running his tiny fingers thru their hair. No wonder they didn't want to let him go. However, today was the last day she would put up with the Hospital. She wanted to go home, and hear Harry's story. The things he did, and the speaking was just not normal. She was really interested to hear what the explanation was.

The next morning, she was up and dressed at dawn, and was waiting for her release. She managed to grab Harry before the mad rush was made to say goodbye to the staff. She would never get out of there if they got their hands on Harry. She thanked the gods when Sirius and Remus walked thru the doors, to take her and Harry home.

Lily rushed thru the gauntlet of personnel wanting to say their goodbyes to Harry, and to a lesser point Lily.

When she was finally set in a seat in her home in Godric's Hollow, she kicked off her shoes, and put her feet up, ready to hear Harry's complaint about being rushed out of the hospital.

What Harry said took her by surprise. "Mummy, I'm sorry about creating all that fuss over me in the ward. I knew what they liked, and I played with them, which is wrong, I know. I just couldn't see the harm in a little flirting."

She sighed, "Harry, sweetheart, they did not take it as flirting, They took it as a baby's affection. There were probably 20 women there wanting to take you home with them, if they could."

Harry glowed when he replied, "43 Is more like it. They told me so themselves. Even the slobber witch wanted to take me home with her. One thing about her, I wouldn't need to take a bath as often."

Sirius and Remus raised their eyebrows at that comment, "Slobber witch?" was their comment.

Lily told the two the story, and they had to tone down their laughs. They couldn't believe Harry was drawing that kind of attention.

Then Remus asked the question they all wanted to hear the answer to, "OK Harry, I think it is time you told us your story? As much as you can with out being in trouble. All of it if possible."

Harry settled in against his mummy's hold she had on him and began, "You may not believe me, but the truth of the matter is, I am 137 years old. Yes Pads, I do look good for my age, and no Moony I am not kidding. I was ready to see my last Christmas, when Fate visited me in my dreams, She told me I would never see my last dream, if I continued on with my life. She said I would be like a Phoenix, and reborn after 200 years, and would continue to do so forever. I couldn't even be killed, because If I was, I would still be reborn from the ashes. She gave me an option, because Destiny did something she was not supposed to. I don't know what it was, and may never know. Fate told me that I could come back and do it all over again, with all my memories intact."

Lily asked, "Why couldn't you die Harry. Everyone dies eventually."

Harry sighed at this knowing what he was about to say could cause some pain, "I couldn't die, because you are only allowed to die once in your lifetime. I died when Voldemort hit me with a killing curse, and was resurrected in order to defeat him. Wait a minute. Maybe that is what Destiny did that she wasn't suppose to. It makes sense."

Remus looked at Harry, "What makes sense Pup?"

"She didn't tell me that if I went back, I would never die again. I would never have returned if that was my fate. If I was faced with dying that once, and never again, then I would have refused to go back, knowing when all the people I loved died, I would remain on earth. I could never love again, for fear of losing them over time."

"Shit, that is a bummer. I would hate to have to do that over and over again." Sirius bellowed.

Lily asked the next logical question, "Why did you die and asked to be returned in the first place Harry?"

"I was carrying something that was keeping Voldemort alive. I carried it in my body."

Remus yelled, "You were a Horcrux?"

"Yes Moony. I was a Horcrux. This is where the story gets sad. So sad in fact, I really don't want to tell it."

Lily stroked Harry's chin, "I think I know what is coming. I didn't make it, did I Harry?"

Harry's first tears showed up on his cheeks, "No mummy, you didn't, nor did dad."

Lily joined Harry in the shedding of tears, and she didn't push him to go any further. "So, you decided to come back to us, and now you will grow up with all your memories. What are you going to do?"

The smile that spread across Harry's face lit up the room. "I intend to meet all the friends I made, and start early getting to know them, starting with the Weasleys. Sirius already knows what I mean, somewhat."

Sirius spoke up at this, "So, this person yet to come was your girlfriend in the future?"

"My wife, and mother of my children. There was also my best friend, who is a few months older than I am, and the twins who are two years older. You would love them Sirius, they are comic geniuses. They started their own joke shop after leaving school."

Lily choked when she heard this, "Fred and George are pranksters? Molly is going to have a fit when she hears this."

Harry looked shocked, "I'm not going to tell her. I can now die, and I don't wish to die this quick thank you very much. How ever, I do wish to see her. I also wish to see Frank and Alice, about Neville. Tell me Sirius, Did Lucius make it through the war?"

"Lucius Malfoy? The prick that stole my cousin away from the family? No, he didn't make it. Thank goodness Severus was there for her when he died. She was with child, and would never have made it if not for Sev." related Sirius.

"So Draco is now a Snape?"

"Draco?. Whose is Draco?"

"Narcissa's child."

"She didn't name him Draco, she named him Artemis. She was actually hoping for a girl, but since the name worked for both sexes, she kept it. Where did you hear the name Draco from. Oh, never mind, I know. The future."

Harry laughed at his godfather's inability to keep up with the story. Some things never change. He decided now was the time to help him out with his mum. "Mummy, you said Remus was like your brother, as was Severus. How come Sirius isn't?"

Lily blushed at this, and Sirius got closer to hear her answer, as did Remus. He really did want to see the two get together.

"Harry, you must understand that Sirius and I just lost the closest person in the world to us. My husband, and Pads brother. We took solace in each others arms. I grew attached to his contact, more than I did Moony or Sev. I'm sorry Remus, but Sirius really touched me deep down inside. He kept me from losing hope for a future. As childish as he acts at times, he can also be very sensitive and caring. Yes Count Canine, I think I fell for you about a month ago, when I didn't look forward to raising Harry with out a father. Not as a replacement, because no one could replace James, but as his godfather or stepfather. If this is what you want?"

"You mean to say that if, by chance we were to marry, I would have to give up being Harry's godfather, and become his step father instead?"

"Yes, Sirus. I mean, exactly that. If this were to happen, Remus, would you agree to be Harry's god father?"

Remus chuckled, "I don't know, those are some awfully big paws to fill. I don't slobber Harry. Do you think you could handle that?"

Lily felt Harry's laugh. "Talk about a blessing? I think I could live with that, although now Pads will be doing it as my dad."

Sirius was missing this whole conversation as he was still going over what Lily said. "You mean you would marry me if I asked you Lils?"

Lily blushed when he said that, "Yes."

"Oh Lils, thank you. I would love to marry you. Yes, I will marry you."

Remus laughed at his friend, "Idiot, she didn't ask you, you have to ask her."

Sirius blinked several times in bewilderment, "Huh?"

"Will you wake up and ask her already."

"OH YEAH! Lils would you marry me."

Harry laughed out, "Talk about romantic, geeze. Mummy are you sure about this?"

Harry could now feel his mother laughing. "Well, it wasn't the type of proposal I always dreamed of, Harry, but it did get the point across, after much prodding. So, to answer your question Pads, yes, I will marry you."

The three watched as Sirius passed out onto the floor.

When he was finally back with them, he started to ask all kinds of questions, like what now, what next, and what if.

Lily just said, "This is a job for Molly, the wedding planner. She was the one who planned James and mine and Frank and Alice's weddings after all."

Then it was Harry's turn to hear the story of his father the hero. Lily didn't want to touch this part of the talk, so it was up to Remus and Sirius do tell Harry. Sirius started it off, "Well, after your mum and dad got married, Harry, they found this place , to set up housekeeping. Potter manor was too large for her to maintain. She always felt out of place there too. I, myself have always loved the place. But, that is beside the point. Two months after they were married, they found out that Lily was with child. Dumbledore ruined their happiness, when he came to them to tell them of a prophecy that could involve you. I imagine you already know it. James told Albus that there was no way that a prophecy was going to control his son's life. He and Albus took it upon themselves to do what ever it would take to put an end to the evil. Since Albus figured Voldemort had horcruxes, as in more than one, they would find these articles, and destroy them. I even helped them with the search, as did Remus. Remus was the one that found the one in Black Manor. We were there to get some books out of the library, and Remus felt the dark magic coming from the sitting room. When he went to open the cabinet where it was kept, Kreacher began to get violent, telling us not to touch Reggie's things."

Harry stopped Sirius there saying he knew the story of Reg and the locket. At first, this took Sirius by surprise, then it dawned on him that Harry said he defeated Voldemort in the future, so he must have known about the locket.

Remus took over from there. "Albus destroyed the locket with fiendfyre. And we went and looked for the next article in Little Hangleton. Albus led us to a run down shanty that had snakes nailed to the wall of the structure. Albus stopped us from going any further, and reached out with his wand, and cleared any spells that were in place to protect the building. It too a few minutes, but finally they were able to pass. Sirius was the one to find this article, when he put his foot thru a loose floorboard. Leave it to him to find something by accident. Albus was about to put on the ring we pulled from the floor, when James stopped him by taking it from Albus. What seemed to be a fog covering his eyes, was lifted when James took the ring. Albus seemed to pop back to reality, thanking your dad for saving him all kinds of embarrassment. Once outside, your dad destroyed the ring the same way Albus did, with the fire."

Harry listened on as between Pads and Moony, they got to the part Harry most interested in hearing.

Sirius just said there was not much to it, "Once the horcruxes were gone Harry, Voldemort was vulnerable. Even though he was powerful, so was your dad. Your dad was also faster and more agile. Even with your father's edge, though, it took both of them dying to end the battle. Voldemort used the killing curse the same time your dad used a spell I never heard before. James dropped with a proud look on his face, and Voldemort dropped, minus his head which was rolling several feet away from him. The prophecy was proven false, and it was removed from the hall of memories, and destroyed."

Harry had heard the whole story, and after it was finished, he was ready for a nap. He thanked them, all for telling him of his father heroic story, and fell asleep in his mother's arms.

When Harry woke up, he was in a strange crib that was covered with hand knitted blankets, that kept him warm and cozy. He knew this work. It belonged to Molly Weasley. He opened his eyes to see her sitting at the table with Percy and the twins, while she was feeding Ron. He laughed to himself thinking, it figures that his first sight of Ron would be him eating. Harry then heard the door open and slam shut as Bill and Charlie came in. They had been out picking vegetables from the garden for their supper. Harry wondered where his mum was, when Bill walked over and saw that Harry was awake, "Hey little one, did you finally wake up?" Bill reached in and carefully picked him up. He could feel Bill was going to be a good father, just by the way he was handling him.

He walked back to the table with Harry in his arms, and sat down. He took a bottle from his mum after Molly warmed it with a spell. Bill then fed Harry about half the bottle and was ready to burp him when Harry let out with a large burp, causing Fred and George to let out with a huge laugh. Bill joined them in laughter as he was surprised by Harry's act.

Molly smiled at Bill, and hugged Fred and George who were still laughing. "Do you think that was funny sweethearts?"

"Yes we."

"Do mummy."

Harry burped again to hide his laughter. Even at this age, Fred and George were using their mind trick.

Molly finished up with Ron, who had fallen asleep, and laid him in the crib that Harry had previously occupied, and covered him up. She then took Harry from Bill and let the five go out to play. Once again Harry heard the door open, then slam shut, as Percy, the last one out, let it go.

Molly then to talking to Harry. "So dear, your mummy tells me you can say a few words. Can you say some for me?"

She almost fell off the chair when Harry said, "Of course Molly, what would you like me to say? "

She held Harry up in front of her, and looked at him. Harry stared back, and it stayed that way for a few minutes. Then Molly pulled him into one of her hugs. And Harry felt at home once more. Damn, he missed this woman. "I love you mum Weasley." he whispered.

Molly rubbed Harry's back and said, "I love you too, James Potter."

Harry pushed away from her hug slightly and said, "Please Molly, call me Harry."

Molly laughed, "Of course Harry. Now, can you tell me how you do this?"

Harry looked at her, "Do what?"

"Talk, silly."

"Oh that. Magic I guess. After all, I am the son of James Potter, Hero to the magic world."

"OH really!"

"Well, yes and no. Of course I am the son of the hero, and his name is James. But that is not the reason I can talk. Would you just accept that I am not who I appear to be?"

"I not only accept, but, I believe you are definitely more than just that. I would believe it if you told me your were 45 years old."

Harry laughed at this, "A bit older I'm afraid."

Molly stared into Harry's eyes looking for the truth, and found Harry was not lying. "Well, then how old are you Harry?"

"137 Years old Molly. But please don't ask me to go thru it again at this time, as I have already gone thru it with Mum, Remus and Sirius. Let me just say that someone owed me a favor. Now for the news you won't like to hear. You are going to be having another child in about thirteen months,"

"And why would you be telling me this Harry?"

"Because Molly, you will be finally getting your wish."

A tear formed in Molly's eyes, "Are you telling me I am going to have a daughter?"

"Yes Molly you are, and a beautiful girl she will be. A bit of a hand full at times, and very stubborn, like yourself."

"I am not stubborn, I am just set in my ways." Molly calmed down a bit, then smiled, "So, I really will have the daughter I wanted all these years?"

"Yes Molly, on August 11, 1981, Ginevra Molly Weasley will be born." Harry smiled back at her.

Molly then took on a look that scared Harry. "Why are you telling me this Harry? Is there a reason for it?"

Harry took a breath and using his baby face to win her heart he said, "Yes there is mum."

Molly thought about what Harry just told her, and then it dawned on her, "You Married my daughter, didn't you Harry?"

"Yes Molly."

"You had children as well, didn't you?"

"Yes mum."

"How many?"

"What happened then doesn't mean anything Mum, Ginny may not even like me this time around, although I will try everything in my power to win her over? No, mum, no potions or magic. Just my heart and my mind.?"

"Just let me enjoy her for about forty or fifty years before you steal her away from me."

"Be reasonable mum, forty or fifty years. If we wait that long, we will be to old to have kids."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"You would be missing out on some really wonderful children."

"So there were more than one? And I loved them? Were there more?"

"From me no. From the others oh yeah. You could buy a dozen biscuits, and you would have enough for one for each child."

Molly beamed as she looked up to the ceiling. She would always have her children around. Maybe not exactly hers, but hers just the same. She was ready to pull Harry into another hug when he said, "You can expect more this time around."

Harry was pulled into her hug, and just enjoyed the love he felt from it. Then he remembered to ask, "Mum, where are mummy, Sirius and Remus?"

"I don't know where Remus is, but you mum and Sirius went to look at rings. They asked me to look after you, because you wanted to tell me something. I must say, it was way more than I expected though."

"Mum."

"Yes dear."

"Do you think you could keep this to your self. Please."

"Are you talking about the whole conversation?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because if you say anything, I will have to be quiet, and not speak to anyone else until I am older. No one will believe you, and you may hurt your chances on having Ginny."

"I see your point Harry. I promise I will keep this to myself. But thank you for at least telling me my dream will come true."

"You're welcome mum, now, can you do me a favor and call Selena Lovegood and set up a meeting between us three? I think she might like to know about Luna."

"Who's Luna?"

"After the sun, she is the brightest light in the sky."


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Christmas Keeperoliver Chapter 3

Selena was on her way back home, after shopping in town for the night's dinner. She loved the walk as it gave her time to think and to feel alive. Being newly married to Xeno had her in a good mood. Yes, there was once another in her life, but, with the problem he had, it made it hard for him to make a commitment. Remus was her first love interest, but right from the start he made it known that there was very little chance of their getting together. It was soon after this he made the decision for her, as he parted ways with her. It hurt for a while, then Xeno entered the picture, and the rest is where she was now. She would always remember Remus, but only as a friend now.

As she drew nearer to home, she had the sudden urge to visit Molly and the kids. Since Xeno owned a home near the Weasleys, she had grown fond of the family of red heads. They were funny, caring, loving and quite sociable. Since Xeno was trying to get the next issue of his magazine out, and was busy, she decided to drop in on her friends.

As she approached the door, it was like it always was. Molly opened the door to greet her before she got a chance to knock. "Selena, how good to see you. I was just getting ready to call you, to see if you could come over. I have a visitor I would like you to meet."

"Molly, you always have someone visiting that you would like me to meet. And I am always happy to meet them. Just keep in mind that I m married now. I don't need you to set me up on dates anymore."

"Oh for goodness sake, I never set you up on dates. I just thought you might like to meet new people. If you happened to get along, then all the better for it."

Selena laughed as they entered the house. "Of course Molly. You never tried to set people up. They only called you Match Maker Molly, or 3M because you brought James and Lily together. One time deal."

"I did no such thing, and you know it. It was the mutt that got them together. And now he is the one to get the prize. He proposed to Lily, and she accepted. And here is the reason she accepted this early." Molly said as she picked Harry up to present him to Selena. "now I have to warn you, James is full of surprises."

"James?"

"Molly!"

Selena almost passed out when the baby came out with that. "Molly, did the baby just speak?"

"Just one of the surprises. Tell her Harry."

Selena looked to the baby, "Yes please tell me Harry, how are you able to speak? There are so many thing that have to take place for this to happen."

Harry smiled, "I am advanced for my age. Quite advanced if you really want to know. Now, the reason I wish to talk to you, Selena, is because of Luna."

The look of shock on Selena's face asked her next question.

"Yes Selena, I know you are planning on getting pregnant soon, and I can tell you that it will be within two months. In September I would imagine. You are hoping for a girl, and that is what you will have. Her name will be Luna Selena, just like you planned. When you have her, I would like to meet her."

"Who are you really? How do you know these things? Xeno doesn't even know what I am planning. Molly, please explain what is going on here? Is this really Lily's child?"

Harry answered instead. "My name is James Harry Potter, but prefer to be called Harry, MOLLY. My father was James Charlus Potter, and my mother is Lily Marie Potter nee Evans. Sirius Black is my Godfather, and you Selena Moon Lovegood nee Grant, are my Godmother. I have to talk with mum before I go any further into how I know all that I know. Please forgive me for this, but it is a promise I made to her."

Harry watched as Selena closed her eyes and he told Molly, "She is going into a trance, trying to see who I am. If she is as good as Luna, she will figure it out. Goodness, that was quick."

Selena opened her eyes wide at he vision. "You're from the future? How is this possible? Time travel is limited to 24 hours."

"On this plane it is."

"That explains it, you are reborn. I thought people lost their memories when they are reborn though?"

"No, not reborn Selena. In order to be reborn, one has to die first. I was living when I returned to the past."

"Impossible. There has to be another explanation. If you were alive when you went into your past, you would be who you were when you time traveled."

Harry sighed, "Please just wait for mum and Sirius before I explain, if mum let's me. You were not one of the names she gave me to pass on this information."

"I'll wait, but she best allow you to tell me, or I will scratch her eyes out. Imagine naming me your Godmother then refusing me to know all about you. Why did she allow you to tell Molly?"

"That is for mum to explain. I wouldn't know why she did it. Maybe she forgot about you? That is reasonable in light of all that took place in her life in the past nine months."

Selena realized what Harry just said, and it brought a sad look on her face, "I forgot James died just eight months ago. I am sorry Harry. Please forgive me my indiscretion."

"No Selena, I am sorry I can't say anything until mum let's me. You need to know. I am sure mum just forgot to name you as one who should know. If she does, then there is something else I must tell you that is of vital importance."

"Molly, when you said he was full of surprises, you weren't kidding. He is a plethora of knowledge. Did you know Luna in the future, Harry?"

"She was one of my dearest friends Selena. If it hadn't been for Ginny, things could have been different between us. As it was, things happened with her that still baffle me."

"I have a feeling that you and I are going to have a long talk with or with our you mother's permission. Maybe you won't be able to go into full detail, but you could still answer some questions for me."

"I will answer all I can. Some even now, if you wish, while we wait for my mum to get back."

"OK, can you tell me what you mean by you being baffled by what happened to her?"

"Only that she married someone that confused the heck out of me. There were many who thought she would marry someone else."

"Did she die in your future?"

"Yes."

"How did she die?"

"That I can't tell you."

"Was she happy when she died?"

"She said she was, but I have my doubts."

"You said she was married when she was finished with school. Did she have kids?"

"I didn't say when she got married and yes she had kids. I think I should stop you there, Selena, before I say something that will upset mum. Just remember I loved Luna as more than I would a sister."

"So you did love her. Were you the one she should have married?"

"No. I loved her, but there was someone I loved even more."

"And you married this one you loved more?"

"Yes."

"Did she die in you future life as well?"

"Yes."

"But you can't say how?"

"No."

Molly interrupted their talk, "Harry, your mum and Sirius are back."

Harry looked out the window to see the two walk into the yard. Molly got up, and went to the door. Harry wondered how Molly knew they were here, when her back was to the door. Then he noticed the Mirror on the wall that showed the gate that allowed entry in to the yard. Molly should have been in Slytherin.

When Lily entered and saw Selena sitting there, she rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Selena, Oh, it is so good to see you. How have you been?"

"I have been fine Lily. Finally got to meet my godson."

Lily took on a worried look, "AND!"

Selena broke out on laughter, "We had a nice long talk."

Lily looked down at Harry, "And what did he have to say?"

"He wouldn't say anything important, until you told him it was alright."

"I'm sorry Selena. I should have included you in the names he was allowed to tell. Why don't you go ahead with your story Harry."

Harry did, and he had everyone at the table crying, including himself and Sirius.

Selena listened as he told her about Luna, and Neville, and how she ended up with Rolf. "Who is Rolf Scamander? I thought his son's name was Luke?"

"It was. Rolf was Luke's son. I guess they met during one of Luna's excursions to the continent."

"It sounds like an awful quick romance?"

"It was. She was only gone three months, and came back married. And pregnant"

"How far along was she?"

"Well, she had the twins about six months after she got back, why?"

"You say about six months. Were they premature?"

"It was never mentioned."

"I wonder if she was pregnant before she left on this trip?"

Harry's baby eyes got real big, "Your right. How could we have all missed that? She was carrying Neville's twins. That would explain him dying when Luna died. She said they were just good friends, but I knew better."

"Where was I when she had the twins?"

"I was wondering when we would get around to this. Selena, this was part of what I wanted to explain to you. You died when Luna was nine years old. You were working for the Dept. of Mysteries, and you took home a box that you were trying to solve the riddle to. It was cursed, and when you got too involved with it, it exploded, killing you. Luna was there and saw it all. I believe that is when she entered her fantasy world."

"My poor baby." Selena cried. "Thank you Harry, I know now what I have to do. No, not quit, just change jobs. I was offered a research position with the MLE, I think I will take Moody up on it."

"Yes. He took the job, when he lost his leg and eye to dark magic. Neither could be repaired magically."

"How long ago was that?"

"I don't know, maybe a year ago, maybe less. Lily, I need to get home to start dinner. Do you think we could talk again later?"

"Of course Lena. I'm sorry for not including you from the beginning."

"It's fine Lils. Harry explained to me that it was probably because of all that happened to you in those nine months before he was born."

Once again Lily looked down at her son. This time with love and understanding.

Selena left after Lily asked her and Xeno over for dinner that weekend. As she left, Remus came walking toward the gate, and the two met. Remus didn't know how to react when Selena pulled him into a hug, and kissed his cheek. "Hello Lena."

"Hello Rem. Your looking good."

Remus laughed at this, "For a scarred person that is. So are you."

She laughed back, "For a married person that is"

"It does. It seems to have brought about a glow that surrounds you. You have never looked so lovely. Xeno must be doing something right."

"He has Rem. We'll talk about it this weekend, Lily is having us over for dinner Saturday. Hope you can come as well."

"I'll be there, invited or not."

"See you then."

Remus walked back to the Burrow thinking about what could have been, when he was attacked by a red streak that pulled him into a hug. "Remus, it has been too long."

"Hello Molly, it's good to see you as well."

Molly invited them all to dinner, and they accepted, having to talk to Arthur like they did Molly.

Harry was placed next to Ron in the crib, and Ron took to Harry like they were magnets. Their friendship was starting early.

When the four returned home to the Hollow, Harry had something to ask his mum. "Mum, when do I meet Alice and Frank?"

"Soon I would imagine Harry. Why"

"Because I need to get to know Neville. He is not going to be making the same mistake in this time line if I have anything to say about it. Him and Luna are meant to be. Dang it, here is another thing that Destiny may have changed. How am I supposed to figure out what exactly it was, when I see so many things different now."

"Harry, maybe you were sent back to correct all the wrong that was done in you future self's life. Maybe what Destiny changed has already happened."

"For some reason I don't think so mum. I think there is still something I have to stop in the future that took place in my other life. All that is happening now, is happening for a reason."

"Maybe son, maybe. Right now though, it is time for you to go to bed."

TLC-}

"Lils, do you think it would be alright if I brought my cousin over to meet Harry? Being eleven and an only child, she gets kind of lonesome. Perhaps we could get her to babysit some time."

"I don't know Pads, Harry may slip up and say something in front of her. Do you think she would tell anyone if he did?"

"I don't think so Lils. She doesn't know anyone to tell other than Andy and Ted. She starts school this year, so she won't be telling anyone there. Bill will be in his second year, and Charlie will be starting this year as well. They already know about Harry, so she could talk to them."

"I suppose your right. Go ahead and bring her over. Maybe we could get Molly and Arthur to bring the kids over for a visit as well, so that she could get to know Bill and Charlie before they head off for school."

"OH NO YOU DON'T LILY POTTER! There will be no match making for my cousin thank you very much. She will just have to suffer through us old folk."

"OH yeah, like 21 is that old. Fine, but don't say I didn't offer, when she says she is bored of all us OLD FOLK. And Harry can only be so amazing."

"Just the way I like, either too old or too young."

"You sound more like her dad than her cousin."

"Hey, I have to take on the job of older brother. I can't let her out into the cold cruel world with out protection now can I. I have to watch out for the hormonal urges of the students at that den of sin called Hogwarts."

"It hasn't been called that since you left there."

"What? I didn't do anything to cause the school to be called that. Well, not that much anyway."

"Oh really? So that wasn't you that was caught in the closet with Olivia Stanton in third year. Or Ellie Smythe in fourth year or Marlena McKinnon in fourth year. Or..."

"OK. OK. So there were a few episodes that may have been misconstrued on what took place in those areas. Brother, you get caught once or twice, and you get branded for life."

"Did you or did you not have intentions of more than just snogging in those areas?"

"Besides the point."

Lily laughed at her soon to be husband. "You know the brand you wore was the truth. You were always proud of the title, Casanova Black. Go on, tell me different?"

"I no longer go by that title. Besides, I have no need to go by it anymore. Now that I have you in my life."

"Nice try Black. You don't get off that easy."

"What is it going to take to prove to you I am not that same person, Lils." Sirius was wrapping his arms around Lily's waist. He was kissing her neck and shoulders. He was rubbing her back. He was doing all the right things, and it was affecting her.

"Just keep doing that. But don't try to go any further." She murmured.

The next day, Sirius went to his cousin Andy's house, and asked her if Nymphadora could come for a visit to see his future son James. Andy agreed and Sirius ran up the stairs to get Dora. He had her pack a bag for an overnight stay, and then left. Dora loved the feel of the Home in the Hollow. It was warm, cozy and bright. Lily and her hit it off from the start. When she met James, she fell in love with him.

Harry played the same trick he did with the staff in St. Mungo's. He had Tonks eating out of the palm of his hand. She melted as she felt Harry stroke her cheek and her ear. As he ran ran his tiny fingers thru her hair. He was sending shivers down her spine at the tenderness he was showing. Then it all ended when she heard.

"JAMES HARRY POTTER, YOU STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!"

Tonks passed out when Harry said, "But Mum, she likes it."

It took Lily ten minutes to bring the young girl around. "Lily, what happened?"

"My son was playing with your emotions."

"But he talked?"

"Yes, well we were going to tell you about that."

"When, after he spoke to me? Well, in case you haven't noticed, he already has , although not to me directly."

"I knew something like this was going to happen. Listen Nymph..."

"Don't call me that please. Call me Tonks, or Dora."

"OK Dora, like I was saying, Harry is not who you think he is."

"Who's Harry?"

"I am Tonks. My name is James Harry Potter, but I refuse to be called James because He was a hero and I have to live up to the name in order for me to be called that, and I will never be able to do it."

"It's just a name James. Your father was a hero, and he will always be thought of that way. Using his name would honor him in a way, don't you think?"

"Isn't Nyphadora just a name. You were named after your great grand mother, who was Chief of Staff at St. Mungo's, and one of the most revered healers of her time."

"OK, this is strange. How do you know all that? And I see your point. I will call you Harry, as long as you call me either Dora or Tonks."

"That has been my intention all along Tonks. Now get settled in, as I tell you my tale. Would you like some tea before we get started, as this is a long tale."

"Yes please." and Lily got her some tea.

"OK, to start with, I am not 1 month old, I am 137."


	4. Chapter 4

The Last Christmas Keeperoliver Chapter 4

A/N: OK, the last update of the year for me, and then I can start all over again. I hope everyone had a good Christmas, and continue it with a Happy New Year. I know the new year is supposed to be the time to make resolutions, but, I don't bother, as I never keep them. I hope you are all better at it than I am.

Just to update every body, there are two chapters left to Simply Irresistible. And three left to Donny Potter. Probably only six left for this one, after this chapter is done. Not the end of the tale, just this portion.

Who knows how many new stories I will start this year, but to let you all know, there are seven possibilities in my little black book. I add to it when a thought occurs to me. And to let you know, this story never made it to my book. It was a spur of the moment thing. I mean really, how could anyone actually try to vision where this story could go. It's totally insane. I guess that is why it is so well accepted. You don't know what to expect. Neither do I.

Well, enjoy this last chapter in 2011. Look for the first of 2012 on maybe the first, but if not, then definitely the second. As always, Ollie the Keeper of the Quill.

TLC-}

Tonks didn't know whether to believe this baby or not. The tale he told her was improbable in the least, and quite impossible at the most. 137 Years old and returning as a baby? Of course it would explain how he was able to speak. It was a sad story, but if what he sad was true, then he was now in a better one. It has to suck not being able to die and join your loved ones in the afterlife.

Harry didn't say anything about Tonks future, and she was going to ask what it was, when he said, "Before you ask, I cannot tell you about your future. What ever it was is now different. That is, I don't know what your future is. I won't tel you what it was either. It would do you no good to know."

"Couldn't you at least tell me who I married, and if I had any kids?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"For one it could still be your future, and another, you probably wouldn't believe me."

"OK, I will accept that for now, but it doesn't mean I'm giving up on asking you in the future. You have me skeptical about number of things, especially those things you said about Voldemort, and you hunt for whatever it was. Sounds like a fairy tale to me."

"Believe what you will Tonks, but I won't change my mind about your past future. Does that even sound right?"

"Not on it's own, but it does in regards to your yarn."

"Thanks, I think."

TLC-}

Harry was being cuddled by his mum, when a thought struck him, "Mummy, are you in touch with your sister, Petunia?"

"How did you know about her, Harry? No, I am not talking with her right now. She doesn't like me too well, and to be honest, I am not happy with her either."

"So, she still hates the fact that you are a witch, and is jealous of you?"

"Maybe Tonks doesn't believe you, but the more I hear, the more I believe you really are from the future. Yes she is jealous of my being a witch. Ever since Severus met us and explained what I was, she has turned her back on me. She keeps calling me a nasty name."

"She used to call me Freak, mummy. Dumbledore left me with her in my future, when you and dad died. Her and her husband were not very nice to me. Dudley wasn't either to begin with, then I saved his life, or so he thought, and he changed after that. I think it is time to pay her and fatso a visit."

"JAMES HARRY POTTER I WILL NOT HAVE YOU CALLING PEOPLE NAMES."

"So, you don't think he is fat?"

"What I think, and what I say are two different subject matters. I would never call anybody anything behind their back."

"You did it to dad, before you and him got together."

Lily sputtered at that one, "Well, uh, that was different. He was a, a, a toe rag and and an egotistical arse. He was pig headed, mean, and cruel. He tortured poor Severus until he turned him completely against me, because I was a Gryffindor."

"You don't really believe that do you mummy? Severus was being influenced by Lucius and his cohorts into becoming a follower of Voldemort. The Marauders only strengthened their words because of their pranks against Slytherin. If dad did not pull those pranks, Severus still would have sided with Voldemort, because it was what he wanted. Not for the fame, or the glory or the notoriety, but because he was accepted for the first time in his life by a group of friends. He didn't want to give you up, but, because you were a muggleborn he was ridiculed by this group. He was ashamed of himself for listening to this group, when he called you what he did in your fifth year. He tried to look strong in front of them, and it hurt the one he truly cared for, you."

Lily listened to this with a tear in her eye. What Harry said made sense. She really did like James in the six years before they got together, but, she could not tell him because of his ego. It would have looked like she gave in to his charms. She also did not like the Marauders pranking someone she cared for consistently. Three or four against one was not good odds. However, she could feel Severus pulling away from her more and more as the years slipped by.

"Let's just drop that subject and get back to your Aunt Petunia. Now why are you concerned about her all of a sudden?"

"I'm not concerned about her so much, it's just that I feel I owe her something. Oh., it's not a thank you, I can promise you that. Maybe it's a wake up call, telling her you are the only family she has left, And you need to be back in her life, or all she will have is her sister in law."

"Who's her sister in law?"

"A female Vernon. Her name is Marge, and she is even more hateful than he is. She raises dogs, and she trains them to be as hateful as she is."

"Is she really that bad, Harry? She trains her dogs to be hateful?"

"Every bit as bad as I say, and more. I don't think Petunia cares for her too much, and Dudley only likes her for the money she gives him. If you though that dad was egotistical, then you should meet Marge. No one is good enough to sit at a table with her, except her dogs."

"Why would I want to meet someone like that? She sounds disgusting. Was Tuney happy there? It doesn't sound like a very nice place to live, the way you put it."

"Well., it wasn't for me, and Aunt Petunia was always trying to please Dudley. He was spoiled rotten, and very mean as a young teen. Like I said, he changed after he turned 15."

"Do you think she would want to see me, Harry?"

"Not so sure that want is the right word. Needs to see you would be a better way to put it. She needs to know that she has other family besides Marge. In my future, she had no where else to go. She had no one to turn to for help. Almost like she was trapped there. She seemed bitter, and hard. She chose her life, and was stuck with it, with no hope to escape."

"Poor Tuney."

"Don't feel sorry for her mummy. She decided what to do with her life, and was stuck with it when you died. She always thought you would be there if anything happened with her and Vernon. When you died, she lost all hope. If you decide to go see her, then go there and tell her that she still has her family, and you will always be there for her, if she needed it. But don't show sympathy for her, or you will lose her. She still has her pride."

"If Tonks was listening to you now, she would know for sure what you told her was the truth. That was so grown up and logical. I think I do need to pay a visit to my older sister. Let her know that I am still around."

"Good, because I want to scare the pants off of her, for what she did to me. I want to see what she thinks of a talking baby, that is full of wisdom, and incite. I also want to keep Dudley from becoming a hateful juvenile. Then, we need to see Minerva. I need to know something about Dudley that I never thought about in my time frame."

"What was that Harry?"

"How Dudley was able to see the Dementors when he is supposed to be a muggle? I know he saw them, because he ran from them when they Attacked me. One of them left and went after him. If he didn't see them, he wouldn't have been afraid."

"If he did, then Dudley is not what they think of him. It may be he is just a squib, but I don't think so."

"That is what I think also Mummy. I don't know if Albus put a block on him or what. He might have to get the Dursleys to keep me. Albus always was a manipulative old goat, but it was always for the right reasons."

"Oh you noticed that too did you? That is why I didn't want him to know of your talking already. He would find some way to get into your life, and turn it to his favor somehow."

"Not if I can help it. I liked him, but he really upset me at times, and when he did what he did in my fifth year, I could have killed him."

"What is it about the fifth year that changes so many lives?"

"I think it's the OWLS mummy, they scramble your brains."

Lily laughed at that, "Perhaps you're right, they are kind of nerve racking. They almost made Sirius a murderer, your dad an accomplice, and Remus a killer."

"OH, you mean the Shrieking Shack. Ya, that was close. Thank goodness dad came to his senses before he let Severus go in. That could have been a mess."

"OK, enough history, what say we go pay a little visit to my darling sister. So that you can scare the pants off of her. Does she wear pants now? She always wore those 1950 style dresses that made her look like someone off of a television show from that era."

"She was still in that era the last time I saw her. It always made her look so old and plain looking. It was like Vernon bought her the clothes she wore, trying to hide something."

"You're right Harry, it does. I think he is trying to keep her self esteem down, and make her think of herself as plain, and simple. She was always wearing the best clothes as we grew up, and had many boys looking at her. Vernon probably saw this, and did his best to hide it from anyone else."

Lily and Harry landed in the park, in side the tree line, to avoid being seen. They walked up the block to #4, and took a deep breath before knocking.

The door opened, and Lily was shocked when she saw an older woman answer the door, "Yes, can I help you?"

"Please excuse me, I must have the wrong house. I was looking for the Dursleys?"

"No, you have the right house. I am Mrs. Winslow, their neighbor. Petunia is not feeling well, and I am watching Dudley for her. Can I ask who's calling, and I will see if she wishes to see you?"

"Just tell her it's Lily. She will know who I am."

Mrs. Winslow turned and went into the den and then returned with a frown on her face. "I don't understand it, Petunia is not usually that rude, but she said If you're here to tell her you told her so, you can turn around and leave, because she doesn't want to hear it. I wonder what she is talking about?"

"I know what she means Mrs. Winslow, and I am not here for that at all. I just wish to get to Know my sister again."

"Your sister? You and Petunia are sisters, and she doesn't want to see you. What is wrong with that girl. She has been acting strange for the past two weeks. OH, please come in. I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you and Petunia angry with each other?"

"I'm not angry with Tuney. She is angry with me over something that happened 11 years ago. We haven't spoken since. I thought it was time to try and put our differences behind us."

"Do you really mean that Lily?" came from the door to the den.

Lily looked at her sister who appeared to be running a temp. "Yes Tuney, I mean that with all my heart. I miss you sis. How are you doing, and don't tell me fine, as you look like crap."

Tuney laughed at her sister, "Nice way to win me back there sis. Compliments always work."

Lily laughed as well, "You didn't want me to start off by telling you lies did you?"

"No, I didn't. Now won't you come in, and who is that you have with you?"

"Mrs. Winslow, I can take care of Tuney, if you have something you want to do."

"Thank you, as a matter of fact I do need to do some shopping. Petunia, do you want me to check on you later this evening?"

"No, I'll be fine Ann, and thank you." And Mrs. Winslow left. Petunia looked back at Lily, "OK, why did you want to get rid of Ann?"

"Because Tuney, things are going to be said that she didn't need to hear. First off, Petunia I would like you to meet your nephew James Harry Potter. He likes to be called Harry."

"Yes, like I am sure he really cares what you call him. He is all of what, a month old?"

"That's about right. But, go ahead and call him James if you wish, just don't say I didn't warn you."

"OK Harry it is. Now what is it you are going to tell me?"

"Tuney, I don't know if you heard, but James is dead."

Petunia sat up straight in her seat to listen to what Lily had to say next. "How?"

"Voldemort killed him, as James did him. They killed each other. James learned that he was after Harry because of a stupid prophecy, and he went nuts telling Dumbledore there was no way he was letting his son become the target of a maniac who believes the dribble that comes from some one he doesn't even know. He learned from Albus what he needed to know in order to defeat him. He needed to find some dark objects and destroy them before he could confront Voldemort. He did, and then about six months ago, he faced him. I was devastated Tuney. I didn't think I would make it. If it wasn't for Sirius, I probably wouldn't have. Any way, about a month ago, Sirius asked me to marry him, because he thought that Harry needed a father image to look up to, that could tell him about his real father. I accepted his proposal, but not his reason. Now, hold on to the arms of your chair Tuney. Harry sweetie tell Aunt Tuney your name."

Before Harry could say anything, Petunia asked if she could hold him. Lily was ready to say no, when she saw Harry nod his head. She handed Harry to Petunia, and right away Harry started his flirting. He rubbed her cheek, and played with her ear. Then he ran his fingers through her hair, and Tuney was soaking it up. You could see her smile as she turned her cheek to his hand, and raise her head when he touched her ear, and lowered her head to him when he reached for her hair. Then it came. "Aunt Petunia, why do you dress like a 1950 mother?"

Tuney about dropped Harry to the floor when she heard him. She didn't know what the heck was going on. She was turning and looking for something. She looked back over at Lily, then down at Harry, who was smiling up at her. He touched her cheek again, but this time she pulled her head back. Harry pouted and was about ready to cry, and she leaned forward again. Harry stroked her cheek, and she began to calm down. "Lily, please tell me you can explain what just happened?"

"Harry could explain it better."

"I don't know if I could handle a full blown speech from a baby. But I need to know what this is all about."

Harry looked up at his Aunt, "Would you believe me if I told you I was 137 years old?"

Petunia collapsed back in the chair. She had passed out. Harry just laughed. "That was just too good. Did you see the look on her face mummy?" Harry almost passed out when he saw the look on his mother's face. "OH OH! You're mad at me aren't you mummy?"

"To put it to you bluntly young man, I am beyond mad. I am furious. How dare you shock your Aunt like that? She was reaching out to us, trying to be nice, and you do this. Why?"

"I did say I wanted to scare the pants off her mummy, and if she had been wearing them, I probably would have accomplished it."

Lily tried to hold it back, but she couldn't. She let out a loud laugh that woke Petunia up from her nap. Lily's laugh got worse when she saw the look of bewilderment in her eyes. Petunia's look went from that to anger. "What is so funny Lily Marie Evans?"

Lily's laughter was beginning to get contagious, as Harry started to laugh, then Petunia saw them both laughing, and began to laugh her self. This was one meeting she would not soon forget. She started tickling Harry, and he barked out a laugh that made the others sound like giggles. He was laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his cheeks.

They all finally settled down enough where Petunia went out to make a pot of tea. She needed something to settle her nerves. She hadn't laughed that hard in years. Then she heard Dudley waking up from all the noise. He started screaming, and Lily went to get him, as Petunia was still holding Harry. Lily was carrying the baby like it was something dreadful. She held it out at arms length. "I think something died in Dudley's nappie."

The laughter started all over again. Except for Dudley, who was looking at this strange woman that was holding him. "Poo pa da." he cooed.

"I'll say you did. What did you feed this child Tuney. If I was to know I would be facing this, I might have stayed home. PHEW, that's nasty little one. Did you save this just for me. If so, you could have kept it." Lily was talking to Dudley the whole time she was changing him. Dudley would giggle at her as she made those faces as she worked.

Tuney put Harry down next to Dudley on the floor, and Left to make the tea. Harry looked to Dudley, and Dudley looked back to Harry. "Hi Dudley."

Dudley reached over to touch Harry, and Harry reached out as well. Their finger tips touched, and sparks of static shocked them both, but neither cried. Instead they laughed at the tingle.

Lily and Petunia drank their tea as Harry and Dudley continued to interact.

Then the front door opened, and Vernon walked into see his son on the floor next to another baby, and his wife sitting across from someone that looked familiar to him. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"You should, I am your sister in law."

"Petunia, I thought you hated your sister?"

"I thought I did too Vernon, but it wasn't hate I felt, it was jealousy. Please don't kick her out."

"Kick her out? Why would I kick her out? She is your sister, and you are having a pleasant visit, so why would I want to interrupt that. Do you want me to leave so that you an chat some more?"

Lily stopped him, "No, please stay Vernon. I think it is time I got to know you, and you know me. I guess you know my name is Lily, and this is my son Harry."

"Hello Lily, and Hello little Harry." Vernon said as he tickled Harry, and again Harry barked out that loud laughter that almost bowled Vernon over. "Goodness, that's quite a set of lungs he has there."

Petunia had a evil grin on her face, "You should hear him talk."

Vernon laughed as well, "I am sure we could have a nice little conversation, don't you think Harry?"

Harry looked up and said, "Ga ja do."

"Do you really think so Harry?"

"Ga."

"Brilliant boy you have here Lily. Before you know it, he will be speaking real words."

"I was speaking real words Uncle Vernon. They were in baby talk."

Vernon's jaw dropped down to his knees. "Say that again please."

"Are you still having trouble understanding me Uncle Vernon?"

"OK, what kind of a joke is this? Is there a hidden camera out there some where trying to make me look like a fool?"

"Uncle Vernon, you don't really want me to make a remark on that statement do you?"

Vernon saw Lily and Petunia laughing, and Dudley giggling. Harry was straight faced. "How are you doing this Lily? Is this some of your Frea-special abilities." Vernon corrected himself before he got into trouble with both women.

"Thank you for correcting your self Vernon, and no, this is none of my doing. That is actually Harry talking. Harry try to explain to your Uncle what is happening, and no more unexpected statements like you used on your Aunt."

"Yes Mummy. Well it's like this Uncle..." and Harry told his story to both his Aunt and Uncle. It would not be the last time that they would be visiting the Dursleys, as they had a wonderful and fun evening.

TLC-}

End Note: I just wish to explain Harry's use of mummy when he speaks to Lily. Harry is wanting her to accept him as her son, as a baby, not a full grown man. He thinks the best way to do this is by calling her by a childhood name. It will be shortened to mum as he grows older. We have one more chapter as a baby, then there will be a time jump to who knows what age. As always, Ollie the Keeper of the Quill.


	5. Chapter 5

The Last Christmas Keeperoliver Chapter 5

Harry was 8 months old now, and was walking. Vernon and Petunia had become close to Lily, Harry and Sirius. In fact they were there today to be there for Lily, as her and Sirius were getting married.

Sirius had Remus as his best man. Frank, Arthur, Xeno and Vernon as ushers. Harry as the ring bearer.

Lily had Alice as her maid of honor, and Molly, Selena and Andy as brides maids. Tonks was asked to be the flower girl, but she refused because she was too old for that kind of stuff. Instead, she was used as the only female usher. She was dressed in a light blue floor length dress, with flats for shoes. She hated heels. Her shoulder length hair was left down, and she kept it in her normal brown color, for the wedding. She would change it back to her bubble gum pink hair after it was over.

The wedding would be held at the Burrow, as Lily loved the garden and the trees as a back drop for the setting. Arthur had erected a large tent in case there was rain, and to block the sun rays if it was a clear day. It would also be used for the reception after the wedding.

Harry was told to stay inside, so he wouldn't get dirty, and was grumpy because he wanted to be outside with Sirius and Remus. They had been teaching him the ways of the Marauders, and he had become quite a cut up.

He did as he was told though, and was sitting at the table drinking some Pineapple juice. He didn't like the sweetened taste of Pumpkin Juice. Milk wouldn't work with the butterflies he had flying around in his stomach. Why he had them he didn't know. He wasn't getting married.

Harry watched as his mums maids went rushing around finding different things needed for Lily's attire. It was a beehive of activity as the time was drawing nearer, and Lily still wasn't ready. Four hours and she wasn't ready? Really. What the heck were they doing?

Harry stood up, and climbed the drawers that became his ladder to look out and see what everyone was doing. He saw Sirius, Remus and Tonks talking. He watched as Remus kept looking at her through shy glances. He also saw Tonks witnessing this with a smile on her face. Harry smiled as well, as the two were getting close earlier than in his other life. 9 years difference in age meant a lot right now, but in ten years it wouldn't, as then they would both be adults. Didn't mean they couldn't like each other though, until then.

Then Harry saw the man at the organ begin to play, and Harry got down of his ladder, and closed the drawers to hide the evidence. He sat back down to his Pineapple juice, and finished it off. He saw his mum and her friends walk down the stairs elegantly, and take their positions. Lily had asked Ted Tonks to give her away, and he agreed. She had asked Arthur, but he had already committed to Sirius as usher.

The door opened, and Harry began his walk down the aisle, holding the blue pillow in front of him, with the ring tied in place with a bow. He walked fast, or what he thought was fast, with his short legs. He saw Bill holding Ron, who was trying to get down to join Harry as he walked down the aisle. Ron couldn't walk quite yet, though he did try.

Molly and Selena were next, both waddling down the aisle as they were both with child, like Harry said. Selena was due any time now, and Molly was due in 4 months. Harry looked forward to both events with anticipation, as he missed his wife, and one of his best friends. He would have to find a way to meet his other best friend early. Some sort of dental work would have to be done.

Harry was helped up the steps by Remus when he got there. He turned to see that Arthur and Xeno had helped Molly and Selena up them as well. They took their positions and watched as Lily and Alice made their way to the platform with Andy behind them, holding Lily's train off the ground. Ted was at Lily's Left side, holding her arm as they walked. When they got to the base of the platform, they stopped and Sirius walked down to take Lily's hand from Ted, and helped her up the stairs. They took their position in front of the clergyman who would be performing the ceremony.

Father Baker knew of magic, being a squib, so he wasn't surprised by the enchanted tent when he arrived. He stood before the gathered friends and family, "Before we begin the ceremony, are there any here who do not think this marriage should take place? Let him or her speak now, or forever hold their peace. Good, we are all gathered her to join in matrimony this man and this woman that stand before me. Sirius Orion Black, and Lily Marie Potter you are about to embark on a journey that will span a life time with each other. I ask you now Sirius Orion Black to make your vows ."

Sirius took Lily's hand and turned to her, "Lily, I know that I am not replacing James, not that I could. I am not filling a void left by his death, as that could never be filled. What I am doing is asking you to accept me as I am, for what I am. A man who helped you through a disturbing moment in you life. A man who learned what a remarkable woman you are. I learned to love you during this time, not as friend, or as a brother. I learned to love you as a man loves a woman. During that time, I shared your loss of a loved one, and because of this we learned to grow strong with the help of each other. When I asked you to Marry me, it was not to disrespect the memory of James, but to honor his memory by carrying on his legacy. You made me the happiest man in the world when you said yes."

The Minister turned to Lily and asked her for her vows.

Lily was still looking at Sirius, "Sirius, you must know that I will always love James. But with that being the case, you should also know that I will love you for who you are. The one who took care of me in my darkest hours. The man who comforted me in my pain and loss. The man who held me when I was cold or lonely. The man I looked to for guidance, when I was lost. The man who has won the heart of myself, and my son. I promise you this, Sirius, though I will always Love James, My love for you will be no less than that of my love for James. You will grow to be the father Harry will need in the years to come. You will grow to be the man I need to share my life with. And I hope you will be the father of my future children. To all this I vow to be true to you as your wife."

The rest of the wedding went as planned, and soon it was time for Sirius to kiss the bride, which he did with a love that filled both their hearts. Once he finished, the minister turned them to face the crowd, and announced to the crowd as Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Black. They then made their way to the front of the platform, where they would greet the guests as they passed before them. Once that was completed, they then both made their way back to the house to change for the reception.

The reception had barely begun when Selena made it known to every one there that it was time for her to make her way to St. Mungo's. Xeno Took her hand, and led her to the floo to take her to the hospital. They were met by a Medwitch who took Selena to her room to prep her, and Xeno waited outside the room for permission to enter.

Since Lily and Sirius already had plans for their honeymoon, and Molly agreed to watch over Harry until they returned, it was Arthur who brought Harry to the hospital to sit and wait for Luna's grand entrance. What was expected to be a long wait turned into a short one, as four hours after starting her labor, Selena gave birth to Luna Selena Lovegood. She was born on the same day as Lily and Sirius married, with eight hours to spare. Xeno went out to bring Harry in. This was unprecedented as children were not allowed in the delivery room, but Harry was not a normal child. Harry sat beside Selena on the bed, and took Luna's tiny hand in his. The intern and Medwitch left, and Harry was finally able to speak to Luna, "Hello Star bright. I have been waiting for your arrival, since my arrival. You are beautiful you know. And to let you know, things are going to be different this time around. If you still do not think a certain someone is meant for you, I will be there to help you find the one that is right for you. You deserve the best, and I will make certain that it happens. Within my power that is. You are my sister, and shall always be considered as such. I will love you in that way until my time has come to leave this plane of existence, and journey on to the next." And with that, Harry kissed her hand, and the golden glow that surrounded them acknowledged Harry's pledge. Luna and Harry were brother and sister. Luna's eyes showed brightly as she felt the love come from her brother.

Luna then did something that caught everyone's attention. She pulled Harry's hand to her face, and rubbed it against her cheek in an affectionate way. Harry smiled at her, "I love you too sis." and Luna returned the smile with one of her own.

Selena and Xeno smiled down on the two knowing that Luna was always going to be protected by her brother. Xeno then took Luna from Selena, and Harry's hand, and led the two out to the waiting room so that who ever was there would finally get to meet his precious treasure. He was surprised as he saw everyone from then wedding there, including Lily and Sirius. They wanted to meet Luna, before going off on their Honeymoon. Lily took Luna from Xeno, and held her to her chest. "Hello Luna. How is my little sweetheart?"

Luna looked up to Lily and smiled her beautiful smile. The twinkle in her eyes shined brighter that Dumbledore's sparkle. Then Sirius got to hold her, and he looked down on the most wonderful treasure a person could ever think of. "You are going to be special girl, I can already see that. Harry is going to have his hands full keeping all the guys away from you. He may need help in that department."

Sirius watched as Luna looked down to Harry. She reached her hand out, and Harry reached up to try and reach her hand, but was a couple of feet short. Remus grabbed Harry and picked him up so that he could take Luna's hand. Once again the glow shined bright for all to see. Harry and Luna bonded as brother and sister, witnessed by the whole assembly of people.

Sirius handed Luna back to Xeno, and He and Lily said their goodbyes to everyone. Lily took Harry from Remus and Kissed him hard on the cheek. "I love you James Harry Potter, and don't you forget it. I will be back before you know it, so don't cry after I have left."

"Mummy, I will be with mummy Molly, and Papa Arthur. I will be fine. You go and enjoy your self."

Arthur and Molly heard what Harry said, and tears filled their eyes as laughter filled their heart. To hear Harry calling them Mummy and Papa, was the most wonderful thing they ever heard outside their family.

After Lily and Sirius left, it was just a little while later that an intern came in to tell Xeno that Luna needed to be fed and take a nap. Harry remained behind with his family, to allow some alone time for Selena, Xeno, and Luna.

The crowd took this as the message that they should all make their way home. Soon the waiting room was empty.

Molly and Arthur took Harry home with them, and let him loose on the floor. He made his way to Ron, and found him fast asleep in his playpen. So Harry went in search of the next youngest Weasleys, the twins. Harry, Fred and George had become so close that they gave each other cartoon nicknames. Fred became Woody, George became Roadrunner, and Harry became Daffy. Of course these names wouldn't stick for long, but it helped them get through the early times together.

The three over the next two weeks, helped Ron learn how to walk. They taught him to speak a few words, and they taught him how to make spit bubbles. Molly wasn't too happy about this bit, as Ron would walk around all the time with a bubble on his tongue, ready to launch it at some body.

Finally Lily and Sirius made it back, and took Harry home to show him what they got for him from their honeymoon.

TLC-}

Harry's first birthday was great. He got to share it with Neville. He saw how Neville was around Luna. He was sort of non-committal around her. As if he tolerated her. This didn't bother Harry too much, as Neville and Luna never got together in his future. But it was too early to be planning anything this early, and things may change. Another reason he was excited about his birthday was in less than two weeks his next and most important meeting would take place. Molly tried to warn him that even though he was her mate in his future, this may be different now. Harry did not agree with Molly, but kept quiet about it. He knew better. Him and Ginny were meant for each other and no one else.

Twelve days after his birthday, Molly went into labor. Two O'Clock in the morning it started, but Arthur waited until Seven O'Clock to notify anyone. It was good that he did, as it was still 5 more hours before Ginevra Molly Weasley was announced to the world.

Once again, Harry was brought into the room after Ginny was dressed, and he took his spot next to Molly. Harry took Ginny's hand and rubbed it against his cheek, and kissed the back of it. "Hello Ginny my love. You don't know how happy I am to finally get to see you. I have missed you so much, it hurt to think of you. It hurt so bad when I was told I would never see you again when you passed. I could not imagine living my life with out you. I promise this time I will be with you far sooner than I was the last time. We are different people now, and there is nothing to take my mind away from you, like last time."

Ginny looked to Harry with a blank look. This worried Harry until Ginny took Harry's hand placed it on her heart. There was no golden glow this time. It was a burst of different colors that cascaded from their connection. A symphony of colors that danced around the two. The air in the room was filled with static electricity causing the hair on everyone's head to stand on end. If someone to walk into the room to see it, they would have to take a double take. It was funny to see, but it was magnificent to feel. Molly, Arthur, Ginny and Harry were bonding because of the connection, and Molly knew right then and there that what Harry had told her was true. They were meant for each other. What Molly and Arthur did not know was the sharing of knowledge between Harry and Ginny. The sharing of magic and of abilities. Though not as good as Harry was, Ginny was able to speak her first word. "Rry."

"Yes Ginny, it's me, Harry."

Ginny just blinked and fell asleep in her mother's arms. It would be a while before she would speak again. Most of six months, but, when she did start it would be much clearer than it normally would be. She had to learn the words before she would begin.

Over the next four months the Weasleys would be seeing quite a bit of the Blacks and Harry Potter. Sirius agreed that Harry would remain a Potter. This would ensure the name of Potter would continue, at least until Harry had a boy of his own. They hoped that was way down the line though. Like about twenty years or so.

The bond between the Weasleys and Harry grew as time moved on. Not only were Molly and Arthur a part of it, so were the six brothers. It was a familial bond that they shared, so like Luna, they also became siblings to Harry. Harry now had a sister and six brothers, two mothers and two fathers. Plus he had the girl he always loved.

Now Harry was looking forward to his meeting Hermione. To see if he would be joining her to his growing family.

To Harry's surprise, Sirius brought his cousin Narcissa and her son Draco over for a visit. So is next new meeting wasn't Hermione, it was Draco. Narcissa seemed aloof to Harry, like she was above the rest in the room, but, she was friendly in her speech. When she released Draco to join Harry, Draco went right to his, and hugged Harry which shocked everyone in the room, to include Harry and Narcissa. Harry hugged Draco back, and then they ran off to go play.

Harry soon became very good friends with Draco, and were often asking to visit each other. When Draco met Ginny, they became friends right away, like Harry and Draco did. When Draco met Luna, it was not the same, and Harry saw it. This was no brother sister relationship forming. It was much more. Maybe no one else saw it, but Harry did. Sorry Neville, but you lost out once again. It was just never meant to be.

TLC-}

Days turned into months, and months turned to years. Harry was now four years old and he was having keeping his power contained. Sirius had to take him to the woods so that Harry could release the build up of magic. It had been getting worse the older he got.

Finally it got to the point where Sirius made a plea to the ministry to let Harry have a wand. They wanted to see Harry's display, so Sirius had them visit their home, and led them all to the woods where Harry let off his built up magic. It wasn't just little things like Accio, or Lumos. Harry's power destroyed boulders. He tried not to do too much destruction, but it was hard to do with the amount of power he had.

The officials that went with them all agreed with Sirius that Harry needed a focal point for his magic, but didn't think a wand was strong enough. At four years old, he was brought before the Unspeakables, where they had Harry try out different means to control his magic. Even dampeners failed to contain the magic. Then it was decided to try something else. Harry was led to a chamber that was filled with artifacts from bygone years. Harry was asked to handle all of the objects in the room, until he found the control he needed. It wasn't in this room. It was looking bad for Harry, because if they couldn't find something to restrain his magic until he learned to control it on his own, he would have magical buffers put on him to prevent accidental discharge. These cuffs were a warning to all who saw them that this person was dangerous to be around. No one wanted to see a four year old boy put under this type of restraint.

With one last attempt, the Unspeakables brought Harry to a room they very seldom used. So seldom in fact that there were none presently working as an Unspeakable who had entered the room, and Henry Baines had been an Unspeakable for 50 years, and he didn't know any body before him who had been in the room.

It was named the Room of Restrictions, and was used solely for this purpose. To find a control of such power that had never been seen before. Harry was led into the room to find it was barren of any thing but a single chair in the middle of the room. Harry was instructed to sit in the chair, and to think of nothing but needing an instrument to control his power. He was then left alone in the room, sitting in the chair, his feet not quite reaching the ground.

Harry took a deep breath and rather thank think of it, "I need an instrument that will help me to control my power. An instrument that in it self is power controlled. Please help me find this object, before I hurt someone close to me."

Harry heard a voice in his mind that he hadn't heard in years, or a year. Fate made known her presence. "Hello Harry Potter. I am sorry I failed to tell you this would happen. I just thought if you knew, you would refuse to come back. There are things I have to tell you that you need to know. Don't worry, no one will be able to enter, until I am finished here, and you will have what you came in here to seek. You have already made the first thing I had to say, known to yourself. Luna is not fated to mate with Neville. You already know who she is to be with. Next is Ginny. She will be going through the sane thing as you when she is four years old. You will however have what she will need to control her power. You have to help Luna gain her full potential. When you start school, a situation will arise that will need all of your powers and all of your friends wisdom and strengths. Do not ask me to go into detail, as it is forbidden. Inca tell you, that you have not yet seen where Destiny did her act. She will still attempt it though. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Just one. Are Neville and Luna the only ones not involved with their future mates?"

"Ah, that one. You are a sneaky one Harry. But I can answer this one, and you can help to bring them along. Yes they are the only ones fated to have different partners. Neville is meant for one woman only, and it is not Hannah Abbott. You know who Luna is fated to pair with. Neville is fated for Susan Bones. You can try to get them to meet before school start up to and become friends. I will take over from there. Now, anything else before I grant that which you seek, and Ginny's as well?"

"No, I don't want to know any more than I absolutely have to. I a ready for the gifts."

"Very well then here is what you need." And she handed Harry two rings. Harry looked at the rings and saw right away who the previous owners were. Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. Harry slipped his ring on, and right away he felt the control he was looking for, as the ring changed to fit his finger.

"Should I wait to give Ginny her ring?"

"It is not necessary. It will only be a year before she would be having the same problem that you have had, and the ring will grow with her, the same as yours will. In fact it would probably strengthen your bond if you did give it to her. There is also one more thing you need to know. It was not the Diadem that would give it's wearer her knowledge. It is the ring. It will also feed it to her slowly so as not to harm her. She will learn faster, as she grows up. Eventually she will acquire all of Rowena's skills and Knowledge."

"Will she have these by the time we start school?"

"That will be up to her, Harry. If she applies herself, then I would say yes. She will need inspiration, patience and understanding, both from herself and from others if she does apply herself."

"Then I need to get Hermione sooner than I was going to. She will be all that Ginny will need for each of those traits. That is as long as her and Ron get along."

Fate laughed at this, knowing the history of the two who became one. "That would be a miracle. Just don't expect it. However, you are correct that Hermione would be of great help to Ginny. Perhaps more than you might expect. She would show her the art of study like no one else could. Some of Ginny may rub odd on Hermione as well. One thing, since you have already put your ring on, once it is on, it will never come off. You must explain this to Ginny. She might be old enough to understand this problem."

"OK, I think we should we should end this now, if you don't have any other surprises to pull off on me. It may be that we were in here too long for the others, and they might become worried."

"There is no worry there, but I will leave you now. We will meet at least once more Harry, so until then, enjoy your new life, however short or long it will be. You will see an end this time around. Oh, one more thing, what ever you earned in you first life, you will earn this second time one way or another. Don't forget any of it. Don't take any of it for granted. And above all else, use it to your full capacity."

"If you mean all the people and creatures I met in my first life I will meet again, then I will make use of them to my best ability." and Fate faded from view bidding Harry goodbye until next they meet.

The door opened immediately after she was gone, and the Unspeakables approached Harry to see what, if anything was given to him. When he showed them the ring, the all gasped knowing what it was. Harry Potter has been named the heir of Gryffindor.

To test Harry they brought him to a test facility for the aurors, and gave him different levels of spells to cast to see how he managed them. They were perfectly cast with the exact power they called for. Harry was in full control of his power.

Once they left the group, Harry told his mum they needed to talk once they were alone. 15 minutes later, Harry, Sirius and Lily sat and talked. Harry did most of the talking, explaining everything Fate told him. They left for the Burrow soon after the talk, and Harry went through it again. Molly was a little concerned about hearing Ginny would have uncontrolled magic. When Harry asked her to take Ginny into the woods to check it out, it was like Harry said, as Ginny destroyed a tree stump that Arthur had been trying to get rid of for years. He even tried to burn it, but to no avail. However, when Harry put the ring on her finger, the results were the same as Harry's, perfect control. Ginny understood completely about needing to keep it on at all times.

Ginny also felt the ability to learn as it made it's way through her mind. Some knowledge was passed on right away, but it mostly had to do with her desire to gain more knowledge.

Harry could see Fate's meaning in that Hermione may be more than he hoped for to help Ginny. They were going to make for a brilliant duo. Maybe a trio if Luna joined in as well.

What ever Fate meant about what was going to happen during school, Harry already felt better prepared than he did his first time around.


	6. Chapter 6

The Last Christmas Keeperoliver Chapter 6

Harry's need to meet and get to know Hermione early, led him to do a stupid thing. He asked Sirius how he should go about it. He normally was good at keeping Sirius in check, but his need blurred his thinking. Harry told Sirius that her mum and dad were dentists that practiced in London, so that would probably be the easiest way to meet them. However, what would be the excuse to see them.

"Hmmm, let me see. A Dentist you say. Well, it seems you need an emergency done on a couple of broken teeth."

"There's nothing wrong with my teeth Pads. We'll have to think of something else."

"Of course there is something wrong with your teeth. Take a look again."

Harry turned to the mirror and opened his mouth. That was when Sirius tapped his two front teeth with his wand, and they broke in half. A startled Harry turned on Sirius. Sirius just held his hands up and said, "Hey you needed a reason to see a dentist, and just gave you one. Next time don't ask for my help. If this is what I'm going to get every time I do it, then bother someone else."

"Fine, but you have to explain how I broke them. And how do they fix something like this?"

"I don't know, I'm not a dentist. Maybe they will pull them and put some falsies in there for you."

"Great, five years old, and I will already be wearing dentures. Please call them and schedule an appointment with them. I want to get this over with and meet Hermione. I wonder if we can Luna with us? She is the best person to have around to meet people. She loves meeting new people."

"Harry, these are muggle parents. Luna is not the best idea for making friends with her Zany concepts on life."

"Hey, Luna's views on life are perfectly normal. Her way of expressing it may be a bit hard to understand, but if you really listen to her, it makes perfect sense."

"Then why does Draco walk around like he is drunk after talking to her for 15 minutes?"

"He's like that every time he sees her. He doesn't even need to talk to her. Man, five years old, and he acts like a twenty year old love struck puppy. Or you around mum."

Sirius just proved Harry 's point. As soon as he heard her name, he got a glazed look in his eyes. A goofy grin formed on his face, and he started to drool. Harry had to turn away, before he got sick., or fall down laughing.

Harry had to wait 15 minutes for Sirius to get his thoughts straight after thinking about his lovely Lily. Then He made the call to make the appointment to see the Grangers for his teeth.

TLC-}

Luna was able to make the visit with Harry and Sirius. Sirius had to wear dark sunglasses to hide his black eye Lily gave him for breaking Harry's teeth. She refused to go, forcing Sirius to make the excuse of how Harry's teeth got broken. Luna thought it was all very funny. She still had her child like behavior, and he speech was a broken train of thoughts.

"Harry, we go now to see dentists."

"I hope so Luna. I need to get these fixed so I can eat properly again."

"Good, I is excited to meet Mione."

"That's Hermione Luna."

"That's what I said, Mione"

"Of course, how silly of me. Come on Pads, let's get this over with. Mum, are you sure you don't want to come. I need someone there that has a sane look on things."

Lily glared at Sirius, "No Harry, I think this needs to be taken care of by our resident pooch. He is the one to come up with this brilliant idea. Why didn't you come to me first, I would have just discolored your teeth a little and asked to get them cleaned."

Harry turned and glared at Pads as well, "Why didn't you think of that?"

"I thought my way would get Luna to spend more time with Hermione."

"First of all, you didn't even know Luna was going. Second of all, we don't know if Hermione is going to be there. And finally, this may hurt."

"OH, quit your belly aching, and let's go. I'll just tell them it was a soccer incident. A ball hit you in the mouth."

They decided to take a taxi to the dentist, and Luna loved looking at the buildings as they sped by. Harry got dizzy just watching as she kept following them by turning her head real fast trying to keep up with the speed of the taxi. Harry wondered how she didn't pass out her head was turning so fast.

When they got to the office, Harry and Luna took Sirius' hand and walked into the office. Sure enough, there was Hermione sitting by the secretary, reading a book. Luna pulled her hand from Sirius and walked over to the young girl. "Hello Mione, my name Luna."

Harry hit his head with his hand. I don't believe this. I think I made a mistake bringing Luna.

Hermione was shocked at the strange girl walking up to her. "Hello Luna. Tell me, how do you now my name?"

"Sign on the door said Granger family, Dan Jean, and Mione."

Hermione smiled at that, "Of course the sign. I forgot all about that. But my name is Hermione."

"That what I said, Mione."

The secretary smiled down at the young girls, then back up to Sirius, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can. Harry Potter has an appointment to see Dr. Granger."

"Do you know which one?"

"The one to fix his teeth."

"There are two Grangers here, and they are both capable of fixing his teeth. Hold on, let me check. OK, Jean Granger for 10:00 AM. Please take a seat, it will be a few minutes while she finishes with her current patient. Hermione, would you like to go sit with your friend?"

Hermione looked up, "Thank you Sally, I would like to talk to some one my own age for a change."

Sally watched as the group took a seat by the window. She watched as Hermione and the young blond girl talked and laughed about what ever. The boy just sat there and listened to them, laughing at times, and saying something every now and then. Finally, the door to the office opened, and out stepped a man who was smiling, showing off his new false teeth. A young woman followed him out, and walked to the desk to see who was next. "Harry Potter."

Harry stood up and walked over to her. He smiled at her, and his two broken teeth became quite apparent. Jean tried to hold back her laugh at the sight, but, couldn't. "Tell me Harry, how did you manage to do that?" she said through laughs.

"Soccer practice."

Sirius would thank him later for sparing him the explanation. Jean took his hand and led him into her office, and shut the door behind them.

Luna looked at Hermione and asked, "Mione, why your hair so curly?"

"This is the way it has always been. I can't ever get it to lay down straight. It has a mind of it's own."

Luna got up and walked over to her, and started to pat her head. Hermione was taken back by this as no one had ever touched her before besides her mum and dad. She jerked her head away, and saw Luna's eyes start to tear up. "I sorry Mione. I don't mean to hurt you."

Hermione was the one who was sorry. She scared the girl who was just trying to help. "No Luna, I'm sorry for scaring you. I am just not used to people touching me that I don't know. What were you trying to do?"

"Straighten hair. Your hair pretty, But maybe look better straight."

Hermione laughed, "Thank you Luna, I don't think it will work, but you can try." and she sat there as Luna ran her fingers through Hermione's hair.

Sally watched this as well, and was amazed at what was happening. This young blond was making Hermione's wild mane manageable. It flattened and curled on the ends, doing sort of a flip. The once cute Hermione was now even cuter, with a style that spoke of class.

"There, now Mione look better. Hair now in place."

Hermione could not believe what Luna said. She stood up and walked to the picture on the wall she always used to see her reflection. Her eyes bulged at what she saw. Not only was her straight, but it also curled on the ends making it appear like she had seen a stylist to get her hair done professionally. She walked back over to Luna, "How did you do this,Luna? I have never been able to get it to lay flat. Thank you so much."

"You welcome Mione. You look bootiful now."

Hermione blushed at the compliment. She had never been called beautiful before. Even if it was from another girl, she liked it. Hermione walked over to Sally who was still bewildered. "What do you think Sally?"

"I don't think I have ever seen you look so good Hermione. Luna did an excellent job. You look marvelous. Wait till your mum and dad see you. I can't get over how easy it was for Luna to do it."

"I know, and with out brushes. Maybe I should try it with out combs or brushes as well. Just run my fingers through it."

"Hermione, I sit here day after day, watching you run your fingers through your hair, and nothing changes. I think young Luna just has the magic touch."

Sirius just jerked at this. I hope she was just kidding with that statement.

Then Sally did something unexpected, "Luna, could you come here please?"

Luna looked to Sirius and he just nodded his head. Luna walked to Sally and stood there. "Would you like to try and fix my hair as well?"

Luna smiled at the secretary and walked behind her. Hermione watched as Luna began running her fingers through Sally's hair. It began to take shape as Luna continued to stroke it with her tiny fingers. Sally's hair had been flat and dull when Luna started, and now it took on a luster and shine, and a style that only Luna knew how it would end up as. Sally's hair curved towards the front of her face, with a sort of a flip. It was higher in the back on the top, and settled close to her neck in the back at the base, sort of like a bob. Somehow Luna got a part in her bangs that was a perfectly straight line that completed the style. When Luna was done, she moved to the front and said, "Very pretty lady, don't you think Pads."

Sirius was thrilled at what Luna had done. The young secretary that was cute, was now beautiful. "Yes Luna, she is very pretty. Now why don't you come back here and sit down, so she can finish her work."

Luna came back and sat down, Hermione stayed there for a minute and talked to Sally, "Sally you hair is beautiful, you should see it." Sally stood up and walked over to Hermione's picture to see the doo. She was amazed at what Luna had accomplished. All of the beauticians she had visited were never able to get her hair to look this good. She walked over to Luna, and gave her a hug. "Thank you very much Luna. My hair has never looked so good. I could just steal you and take you home with me."

Luna just stared at her, "Please no. I love Harry too much. He my brudder. He miss me if you take me."

Sally giggled at this. "No sweet heart, I won't take you, I was just kidding. I wouldn't take you from your brother."

The second door to the practice, and another patient left with a smile on her face. Dan looked out to see Sirius and Luna sitting there, and something he thought he would never see. His beautiful young daughter with a new hair style. Plus his secretary was sporting one as well. "When did you two have the time to see a beautician, and how come you never came back looking this good before?"

Sarry brightened at the comment, "Hermione and I never left the office. It seems we have a very talented young lady here who fixed our hair for us. Dan, this is Luna Potter, Luna this is Hermione's dad Dan."

"My name not Potter, my name Luna Lovegood. Nice to meet you sir."

Sally's jaw dropped, "I thought you said you were Harry's sister Luna?"

"He is, but I am still Lovegood, not Potter."

Sirius looked up, "Long story."

Sally just nodded as if she understood, which she didn't. But rather than get more confused, she just kept quiet.

Finally, an hour later, the door to Jean's office opened, and out walked Harry with his mouth clamped shut. He shot a glare to Sirius that did not bode well for the adult. Harry never said a word to either Sirius or Luna. Jean laughed at the closed lip boy. "Harry, why don't you show off your new teeth to your dad." Harry just shook his head no. His arms were crossed over his chest. Flames were shooting out of his eyes in the direction of Sirius.

Sirius couldn't take it any more, and just broke out laughing. Seeing a five year old boy giving that glare was just too much to take.

Harry said his first words, "You think it's funny do you?"

Sirius saw a flash of gold when Harry spoke. Luna spotted it as well. "Harry has a goldfish in his mouth uncle Pads."

"Not a gold fish sweetheart, a gold tooth."

"TWO GOLD TEETH THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I feel like Gringotts, storing gold in one of it's vaults."

Jean smiled at the word play, "I think it's very becoming Harry, don't you Hermione?"

Hermione was hiding behind her father so that Harry wouldn't see her laughing. She didn't answer her mother.

Dan did though, "I think it's brilliant Jean. The boy with the golden mouth."

Harry thought, 'Shit, not again. First he was the boy who lived, now he was the boy with the golden mouth. Then he went from a very recognizable scar to a just as recognizable row of golden teeth. Just peachy'.

Then Harry remembered what he came here for, "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I want to thank you for this properly, and was wondering if you would join us for dinner this evening, dad's treat." Harry smiled at Sirius.

Sirius laughed at his son. "Of course. I would be pleased to have you join us."

Dan and Jean agreed to this, and Hermione added, "Will Luna be joining us as well?

Harry smiled at Hermione, "If she wishes to. What do you think Luna?"

"I like gold teeth Harry."

"Not that Luna, would you like to go to dinner with us tonight?"

"YES!"

"Well that's settled then. Would six O'clock be alright, meeting here ."

Dan was glad he suggested here to meet, as he wasn't quite ready to tell them where they lived. "That will be fine. How should we dress?"

"Formal. Black tie for where we are going. Very posh."

Harry looked at Hermione and Sally and said, "Why do you two look different? Very nice, but different."

Sally answered for the two, "It seems your sister has a talent for hair styling."

Harry looked over at Luna, who was smiling at him. "A hidden talent Luna? You are just full of surprises, aren't you."

Once they were home, Lily almost fell off her chair when Harry flashed a smile at her, showing off his new 24 carat gold teeth.

Sirius told her about their visit and Luna's new talent. Lily couldn't believe it, and had Luna try it on her. When Luna was done, Lily went to the mirror and saw her amazing new look. She had long fine curls trailing down her cheeks that framed her face perfectly, and wider curls for the rest of her hair. She pulled Luna up and gave her a hug. "Thank you sweetheart, it's beautiful."

"You welcome mumma Lily." Lily just snuggled her face in Luna's neck and blew a raspberry, causing Luna to laugh and squirm in her arms.

TLC-}

They met the Grangers outside their practice and led them to the Limo Sirius rented for the evening to take them to dinner. Jean almost shrieked when it too them to Amanti's, the finest French restaurant in London. She tried to get Dan to take her there, but it was impossible to get a reservation. How was this man able to get on on such short notice.

When they got inside, the person at the podium saw Sirius and greeted him, "MR. Black, Mrs. Black, good to see you again. It has been awhile, This way please."

Dan and Jean with Hermione followed the man, and were led to a table near the windows that had a view of the Tower of London and Big Ben. The water of the Themes river reflecting the lights of the city with a brilliant glow.

Jean couldn't take her eyes off the scene. It was so surreal and beautiful, like a masterpiece portrait.

Sirius ordered a bottle of wine for the adults, and juice for the children, so that the colors would match as they drank.

While waiting for their order, Harry started to get to know Hermione. "So Hermione, will you be starting school this year?"

"Yes I will. I'm looking forward to it. I love learning. It brings me something of a challenge. I like to imagine that everyone is out to do better than me, and I work hard to keep that from happening. It's just a game I play with myself."

"That's a very good way to prove yourself Hermione." Lily said. "Just don't lose track of who you are, while trying to be someone better."

"What do you mean?"

"You are Hermione Granger, not Madam Currie. If you apply your self too hard, you won't make many friends. You want friends don't you?"

"I have friends right here in Harry and Luna. I don't need anymore. School is a place to learn."

Luna looked at Hermione, "No Mione, you must make friends. You are too nice to not make friends. If you don't make friends, they may hurt you in the head."

Hermione looked lost at that statement. Harry noticed, and clarified Luna's statement. "What she means Hermione is, that if you stick to your books, people will taunt you, and call you names. You need to maintain a balance of friends and learning. School isn't just about learning math, and geography, it's about learning social skills and communication with others."

Jean heard that and smiled, "They are right Princess. School is about a number of things that have nothing to do with books. Are you going to be going to school Harry and Luna?"

Harry looked at his mum, and she nodded. "Yes, but not in London."

"OH, that's too bad. Hermione could use a friend like you when she starts out. Where will you be going?"

"Godics Hollow. It's about thirty miles south of London."

"I've heard of it." Said Dan. "Isn't that where a fight took place about five years ago? A gang of thugs who called themselves the death eaters were beaten by a group of citizens who stood against them."

"Yes, that's it. Harry's real dad was with that group. He died there fighting evil." Lily explained with a tear in her eye.

Dan looked shocked. "I'm sorry Lily, I didn't know."

"No, it's alright, It's a long time ago, and Sirius helped me to get over it. Well him and Harry. With out them I would have been lost."

Then Sirius got an idea, but before he could explain it, their food came. He would speak of it to Lily later, when they were alone. Maybe they couldn't live there, but they could use the address.

Sirius vowed he would never step foot in there again. 12 Grimmauld Place filled him with bad memories. A mother who disowned him, cousins who were either evil or aloof. A house elf who hated him because he was different. No, there was nothing there he ever wanted to see again, but the address could get Harry into the school where Hermione would be attending. Something good may actually come from the house where evil lived.

The meal continued on, with small talk filling the gap between bites. Hermione had taken to both Luna and Harry, and felt bad that she would not be able to go to school with them.

With the meal ended, and after dinner cocktails finished, Sirius took the Grangers back to the office where he picked them up. The promised each other that this was not the last they would see of each other. Then the Limo was gone, and Hermione watched as her first real friends disappeared into the night time traffic.

TLC-}

Sirius told Lily of his idea, and she kissed him for his brilliance. Harry may yet get to go to school with Hermione. It may take a little maneuvering, but it could work. They could say that Harry and Hermione were friends and couldn't stand being apart. If it took money, then they would pay it.

They would talk to Molly and Selena and see if Ron, Ginny and Luna could go as well. Of course Ginny and Luna would be next year, but still, maybe Harry's plans would work quicker than he could imagine.

Harry wrote a letter to the practice, and addressed it to Hermione, telling her of his dad's idea, and Hermione was surprised when she was handed a letter by Sally.

She opened the letter and smiled when she read it was from Harry, nad that he may be going to school with her after all.

OK Fate, everything is in place, now just don't let Destiny screw it up?


	7. Chapter 7

The Last Christmas Keeperoliver Chapter 7

Once Hermione was home after her encounter with the two children she met today, she began to think back on the young girls talk. She talked like a three or four year most of the time, but she talked like an eleven year old at other times, and that confused her. She wanted to talk to her mum about it, but didn't know how to approach the subject.

She would like to have talked with them some more, but, it doesn't look like she would ever see them again.

TLC-}

Luna was concerned about her talk with Hermione. "Harry, don't you think I should have told Hermione the truth bout me? I felt like an idiot talking like a baby. I think I may have slipped a couple of times while talking to her."

"Did she say anything about it Sis. She didn't look like she thought anything about it while we were there. And where did that thing with the hair come from?"

"I just thought I would do a little magic to impress her. Nothing much, and she didn't even realize it was magic. Neither did Sally. It was simple, really. I just used a charm for moist heat to manage her hair, and form it the way I thought it should look."

"Well you certainly impressed the Secretary. She was glowing after seeing what you did for her appearance. You could probably open a shop up right now and make a killing with the ladies. You might want to tone it down a bit. If too many people hear about it, you won't be able to go outside and not be hit with a request to fix someones hair."

"I know it was silly of me to do it, but I needed something to break the ice with Hermione, and her hair was a good way to start. I wasn't expecting the secretary to want me to do hers also. Not to change the subject, but do you think Sirius will be able to get us in school with Hermione?"

"Knowing dad, he will. He can sweet talk a baby to give him it's bottle. I wish there was a way to get you and Ginny to go to school the same time we do. I also wonder if maybe Draco and Neville would want to go?"

"Do you think you could skip a year before you go to school, then we could all go together?"

"What about Hermione though? She wouldn't skip a year of eduction. She is looking forward to going to school."

"Well then what about testing Ginny and I for early admission?"

"That may work. I will have to talk to mum and your mum to see what they think. There has to some way for all of us to go together."

TLC-}

Harry got his mum, Selena and Molly to test Ginny and Luna for school, and they passed the test, allowing them to enter school a year early.

That was two years ago, and now they were in their third year. The group got along so well, that they seen together all the time. They even had some of the other students join their group. There were other groups as well, and not all of them were good. One of the groups was led by Piers Polkiss. He was bigger than the other students, and bullied them for their lunch money. He didn't fear any one, except for Harry's group. He tried on several occasions to bully them, but he always ended up with the short stick somehow.

One such occasion was when he found Hermione alone after leaving the Girls lav. Him and his friends cornered her, and started to threaten her if she didn't give them her money. It just so happened that Ginny and Luna walked out of the Lav at that time, and Luna wiggled her fingers, and Piers pants fell down to his ankles, causing him to trip and fall into his friends. Hermione was able to make her escape , and join her friends.

She looked to Luna and Ginny, "I wonder what caused his pants to fall. Not that I minded, it was just lucky they did. Some things that happen with us seem so strange, like it was someone watching over, protecting us?"

Ginny smiled in return, "Maybe there is someone watching over us. I don't mind having a little help when it is needed. Do you, Hermione?"

"If you want to know the truth, no, I don't mind at all. It makes me feel special, like having a personal body guard."

Luna giggled at this, and wiggled her fingers, "Maybe it's magic that is helping us when we need it."

Ginny giggled as well, "Or maybe voodoo."

Hermione laughed at this, and made her own comment, "I like the magic part better than the voodoo thought. Just thinking of voodoo dolls and pins sends shivers down my spine. Then there's the snakes. Yuck Ginny, now you got me feeling all yucky. Thanks a lot."

Ginny laughed, "Happy to be of service there Hermione."

They walked back to the classroom together hand in hand laughing.

When Harry and Draco learned what Piers had done, they made sure that the girls would never walk alone again. Either Harry, Draco, Ron or Neville would be with them.

One of the girls that joined their group was Susan Bones. Susan was different than the other girls who joined, and Harry knew why. She knew she was a witch, but didn't know about anyone else being magical. For some reason, she took to the others right from the start, and it helped her cover up the fact that she knew magic. She didn't have to use it. In the past she had to stop a boy from teasing her with a spell, and it got her in trouble with her mum and dad. She was told not to use magic around muggles, it was forbidden, and her Aunt would find out. Being in charge of the MLE in the ministry, Amelia was even more strict with her niece, than with other children.

Susan knew there was something about her friends, that was different, but couldn't quite place it. Then one week end, Harry asked the group of friends over for a get together, and maybe play some games. He didn't ask every one from the group over, but he included her in on the invite, which she was pleased to accept. In all, eight people would be there, Harry, Luna, Ginny, Hermione , Herself, Neville, Draco, and Ron. She was happy that Neville was going to be there, as she liked his shyness. It made him look mysterious. Draco and Ron were egotistical. They were so full of them selves. She liked them, but sometimes they made her so angry, she could just spit flames. Harry was a different character all together. He just didn't seem to fit in with this school thing for some reason. Like he was smarter than even the teachers. His grades were always second only to Hermione's. Susan felt that he was holding back to make Hermione feel better. Then there was the way that Polkiss always shied away when Harry walked near him. She never saw Polkiss back down from anyone, except for Harry. It didn't stop him from trying to bully the others in their group, but, somehow the tables were always turned on him and his gang.

Others in the group didn't feel right either. Luna was the first that came to mind. She was funny, delightful, mischievous, and friendly. What was strange was the way she saw things in a different light. She never spoke ill of anyone, but, in the two times she saw Luna mad, she was frightening. She thought one time one of Piers friends was going fry under her blazing eyes, when he tripped a first year on purpose. Then she let loose with her tirade of colorful words that had the bully crawling away. Funny now that she thinks about it, but scary at the moment it happened.

Ginny's temper was one for the books. She never wanted to get Ginny mad at her, for any reason. She was loyally fierce, competitive, strong of mind and body, and smart to boot. Not Hermione smart, but smart none the less. For some reason, Ginny took to Susan from the start. She liked the friendship she shared with the other red headed female of the group.

Susan was dropped of at #12, and looked up at the home, and shuddered. The place looked spooky. All Susan could think of was the muggle tele show called the Adamms Family. She started to walk toward the house, when she heard someone call her name. She turned and saw every one in the park across the street.

When she got to them, Harry told her how they just used this address for school purposes. They actually lived thirty miles away. They then went to the car that Sirius owned, and piled in. The ride was quicker than Susan would have imagined, and when she got out, she saw Harry's home, and loved what she saw. It was more than a cottage. The brick walls were covered with Ivy, and the path to the door was lined with flowers. Two large rose bushes covered the windows.

Once inside, she was even more amazed at the comfortable feeling the house shared with it's occupants.

It was large, but not extravagantly so.

They were led to the kitchen, and they took a seat to be comfortable while Harry served them something to drink. Then he said something that made her look up sharply, "I know this is going to sound strange, but there are two here that need to know something about this group, and I think one of them already knows what I am about to say is true. Don't you Susan?" he turned to her as he said this.

She looked taken back, "What are you talking about Harry? I have no idea what you are about to say."

He smiled back at her, "No you don't, but once I say it, you will agree with it. Now the one who has no idea what I will be talking about is you Hermione."

Now it was Hermione's turn to look confused. "OK Harry, what are you talking about? You are starting to scare me with all this secrecy."

"It is time I told you both about who we really are. Like I said, Susan is already aware of it. Susan, what can you tell me of wands?"

Susan's eyes became the size of her saucer under her tea cup. "A wand? What would I know of wands. Harry?"

"Because you will own one in four years. Yes Susan, I know you are a witch, as is Ginny, Luna, and Hermione."

Hermione almost fell out of her chair. "What the bloody hell are you talking about Harry? Why are you insulting me like this?"

"I am not insulting you Hermione. I am telling you the truth. Haven't you ever done anything you couldn't explain? Say you wanted something so bad that it just ended up in your hands? Or some one making you so mad you wanted something to happen to him or her?"

Hermione blushed at this, as both of these things happened to her. She wanted to cry at the way Harry was treating her. But then Luna did something that caused her to understand what he was talking about. Luna took her spoon, and changed it to a handkerchief, and handed it to Hermione. She did this with out a wand.

Susan was taken back by this gesture, wandless controlled magic was hard to do, and she did it easily.

Harry continued, "You see Hermione, Luna is not afraid to know the truth. Neither should you. What you knew before, is all about to change. Mum, dad, you can come in now."

Lily and Sirius walked in, with smiles on their faces. There was someone else with them that Susan knew. Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. Now she knew for a fact that Harry was telling them the truth.

Minerva introduced herself to Hermione, and told her that what Harry said was true. To prove her point, Minerva changed into her cat Animagus form, and jumped up into her lap. Hermione laughed at this, no longer afraid of what Harry had told her. She stroked Minerva's back for a minute before the cat jumped off of her lap and changed back.

Lily then pulled her wand out, and handed it to Hermione. "Hermione, I want you to hold this wand, and concentrate on needing light to read in the dark. Then I want you to say Lumos. OK! Good, now go ahead and try."

Hermione held the wand out and concentrated on needing light. "Lumos." and the wand tip glowed a bright white casting a light on the table her arms rested on. She brought the tip of the wand up to her face to see what caused to glow, but saw no bulb, and felt no heat. It was as if the wood itself was the light. "How do you put it out?"

"Just say NOX, it will go out."

"NOX!" and the tip quit glowing. All she saw was the wood tip. Hermione stared at the tip for a minute, then started to hand the wand back to Lily, when she called out, "Lumos!" once more, and the tip glowed as bright as before. Then "NOX!" and the glow stopped. "Sorry, I just had to prove to myself that it was me in fact doing this."

Lily laughed at her comment, "Don't worry yourself about it Hermione. You'll get used to it."

"Is that all it can do? I saw Luna change a spoon into a handkerchief before you came in, but, she didn't have a wand."

"Really now. Is this true Miss Lovegood?" Minerva asked.

Rather than say anything, Luna just changed the handkerchief back into the spoon. "It's true Miss McGonagall."

"Is there anyone else who can do this?"

Harry looked around, "I don't know about Susan, but all the rest of us can. Except for Hermione that is."

"Miss Bones, can you do wandless magic?"

Susan took the spoon that Luna just had and tried to change it, but failed. "No Professor."

"Draco, Neville, Ron and Ginny, you are all capable of wandless magic?"

Draco concentrated on the cup in front of him and raised it up to his lip magically and took a sip, then put it back down.

Neville took his saucer and broke it. The he looked at it, and it repaired itself. He was put in his place though. Lily looked at him with a stern expression, "You're lucky that worked young man."

Neville blushed, but smiled, "Yes Lily."

Ron put his hands behind his head and raised him and his chair up off the ground. He started to lower himself down, when he was stopped, then he was spun around so fast, he fell off his chair. He drunkenly got up Dizzy from the spin. He looked over at Ginny who was admiring her fingernails. "Ginny."

"What Ronald?"

Ron just laughed, "Show off."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Ron."

Minerva laughed at the brother and sister, "Very impressive, what about you Harry?"

"OH, I'm not into showing off like others around here." He had to protect himself from the five spoons that began to attack him. The shield he raised stopped the blows they were trying to inflict on him.

Susan and Hermione were laughing at the six friends of theirs.

"Well, I must say, this has been an enlightening afternoon. I have something to look forward to in four years. Because of this show you put on, all of you will be receiving your letters at that time." Looking at Ginny and Luna she said, "All of you."

Ginny and Luna clapped their hands together and then slapped each others hands congratulating each other. The group would stay together for the next eleven years, at least.

Minerva took her leave, and the group with Lily and Sirius had lunch, talking over what just took place.

When Lily told Molly what happened, she became so excited, she came through the floo, and pulled her youngest into a hug that turned Ginny's face purple, "Mum, suffocating here." she gasped out.

Molly slackened her grip, but did not break it. "My little baby will be going with everyone else to school. I'm so proud of you all."

Harry, Ron, Draco and Neville got up and backed away from the table, before they got the Ginny treatment. They all knew the grip of Molly's hugs.

Unfortunately, Susan and Hermione didn't until that moment. Their eyes bulged out from the squeeze that was put on them. When they were released, they both sucked in large amounts of air to catch their breaths. Susan glared over in the boys direction and vowed they would pay for this. Molly then took Ginny and Ron home, and Susan used the floo and went home herself. Draco and Neville stayed there for the evening.

TLC-}

Another year passed, and the group was closer than ever as they got together every weekend. Susan and Hermione had learned a few spells wandlessly.

Piers was still up to his old tricks, but now he was stood up to by the rest of the school, and it became tough for him to scare any of the students. He didn't bother any of Harry's friends, as he always ended up regretting it for some reason.

Harry thought of his cousin, and wondered why Piers was here often. His old memory of this group was of Dudley and Piers playing Get Harry. Something must have happened to cause him to move.

One weekend with the group, Harry decided to call Dudley to see what happened. When he asked Dudley about it, he received a large laugh from the other end of the connection.

"You wouldn't believe it Harry, but he thought that I would join his group of thugs and rule the school. I beat him and his friends up so bad, they had to move. His parents called me a ruffian, for beating up their precious child. When they called the authorities to complain, the answer they got was the kicker. They told them it was about time someone stood up to the brat. They were gone within a week. Is he there with you now?"

"Yes, and he hasn't changed one bit. Now though, the students are banding together and not putting up with his crap. Hey listen Duds, we need to get together one of these weekends and do something together. Maybe take in a movie, go bowling or go kick Piers arse. You know something fun."

Dudley laughed at his cousin and his sense of humor. "I would like that Harry. How's red doing?"

"Which one, there are three of them now?"

"Three? All girls?"

"Na, one guy, Ron. Ginny and Susan are the girls."

"Susan? Is she new?"

"We've known her for quite a while now. She is great though Dudley. Feisty as Ginny, Smart as Hermione, almost. Sneaky as Draco. Strong as Neville, and I think she likes him too. As cunning as Ron. And as devious as me. In other words, perfect. Plus her aunt is head of the MLE in the Ministry. This helps when we get in trouble with under age magic."

"So Draco and Neville are still with you. I pity the school where you are going Cuz. It must be a mess. Hey listen, I got to go. I gt soccer practice in about half an hour. Say hello to them all, and tell Susan I look forward to meeting her, and Tell Hermione the same."

"I will D. have a good practice, and hope you make the starters."

"IN the bag Cuz. See ya." and Dudley hung up.

"Susan, Hermione, my cousin told me to tell you hi, and he can't wait to meet you. Draco, Neville, he told me to tell you to stay out of trouble. Ron he told me to tell you to make sure they do. Luna and Ginny he told me to ask you when you were going out on a date with him."

Luna looked to Ginny and she looked back at Harry, "Why would he ask that? I didn't know he was interested?"

Ginny looked up and said, "I'm not, thank you. I have another five or six years to go before I think about dating. Mum would scalp me if she even though I was thinking of boys right now, or for the next who knows how long."

Ron couldn't hold it back, "Come on Gin, you know mum would be OK with it, if the right guy asked you out."

"Ron shut it if you know what is good for you."

"But you know it's true."

It took Ron fifteen minutes to get his lips to open back up and his mouth to work properly.

Ginny just huffed as she cast the spell that locked Ron's lips and jaw in place.

TLC-}

Harry got up one morning, and made his way to the bathroom, where he saw his mum leaning over the toilet vomiting yesterdays dinner. "Mum, are you OK?"

Lily tried to look up, but the moment she did, she was back over the toilet again. Rather than try to look up, she spoke over the bowl, which caused an echo in the room. "I'm sorry Harry. I have been meaning to tell you this. You're going to be a brother."

"You mean I'm going to have a sister?"

"It's possible it could be a boy Harry. Don't you want a brother?"

"Well, ya, that would be fine I guess, but, a sister would be better."

"Why?"

"Too many boys in the family, and not enough girls."

"Well, what ever the out come, he or she will be loved. Go tell your dad I need him would you sweetheart."

"Sure mum."

Sirius ran into the room just as Lily let loose with another volley. That got Sirius going, and he joined her at the bowl. "Yuck, I know I didn't eat anything that tasted this bad going down."

Without looking up Lily just said "Tell me about it. I swear, things are leaving me, I never even knew I ate."

It took a bit, but finally they were both able to get up, and maybe go a while before they revisited the throne room.


	8. Chapter 8

The Last Christmas Keeperoliver Chapter 8

A/N: I don't know if you all knew about the trouble FfdotNET. Had recently, but I lost all my Reviews to this story's last chapter. It took two days to get them back, and it took me forever to answer you guys. Sorry if they got to you late.

Before I start this chapter, I wish to give you a short history lesson. Has anyone seen the short video on the Honey Badger. I swear, I laughed so hard at it, I had to stop and catch my breath. Anyway, it was because of this, I have decided to give Harry an Animagus form. One could only guess what it will be after my last statement. And no, it is not a Cobra. My son found me a T shirt that reads My Patronus is a Honey Badger. So, for this story will change that to read My Animagus is?

Thank you all for taking the time to read this short by very boring author's note. As always, Ollie the Keeper of the Quill.

TLC-}

Harry was concerned about his mum. For two weeks she couldn't leave the loo for more than ten minutes, when she was running back to it. Everything she ate wouldn't stay with her. She was beginning to look pale and wore out, and just not healthy.

Harry went through this with Ginny in his past life, but never this long or this bad. He feared for the worst, and because of this, he started to have bad dreams about his past life. The same dream over and over again about the ones he lost early on in his life. It got so bad, he began losing sleep. He was making himself sick. Lily tried to get him to realize that what she had would soon pass, and that it had been the same with him when she was carrying him.

Luna, Ginny and Hermione did their best to help him, but neither knew what was needed to get him over this period. Finally Luna approached Sirius about the situation, "Sirius, Harry is hurting himself with this nightmare he keeps having. He's not sleeping. He is weak all the time, and he won't come out of his mood. We want our old Harry back Sirius, and I think you are the one to help us. Harry really needs sleep. Perhaps you can give him a dreamless sleeping drought."

"I suppose I could do that. I wish I could do the same for my Lils. I can't be near her when she is in the throne room, as it makes me just as sick. Hopefully she is about done with this morning sickness. I'll find some way to get Harry to take the potion this evening, sweetie. We'll get him better."

That evening Lily was the worst she had ever been. Even the thought of food sent her running. Sirius was so distraught that he almost forgot his promise to Luna. He went to his old school bag, and pulled out a small brown bottle and pored the liquid into a glass to give to Harry. He found him with his mum, holding her hair back from her face. She was quiet at the moment, so Sirius told Harry to drink the potion in the glass. "Harry, this is a dreamless sleep potion that I think you need to take. I would give one to your mum, but the medwitch refuses to give her any potions what so ever. Harry the girls are worried about you and want you to get better. We all want you to get better. Your mum is going to be fine. You need to take care of your self. OK pup."

"Thanks dad. I'll take it when it's time for bed."

"No, Harry take it now, and try to get a good night sleep. You need it. Nothing is going to happen in the next ten hours that we can't tell you about in the morning."

Lily took a chance and brought her head up from the stool, "Harry, Pads is right. You need the rest. I have a feeling that what took place tonight is the end of my sickness. I hope so at least. My knees are getting chapped from kneeling on this floor. And then there is the after taste. Mouth wash just doesn't help."

Sirius had to leave the loo, before he joined Lily there on the floo again, sharing her stool as she called it. Harry laughed and then told his mum goodnight. He left her there on the floor, and walked back to his room with the drink in his hand. He changed in to his night time wear, pulled the blankets back, and drank the liquid in the glass. He put the glass down on his end table, and collapsed on his bed, sleeping before his head hit the pillow.

Once again Harry was dreaming, but this one was different. He was in a meadow, at the edge of a forest. He was sitting on a log, and the grass around him for about 10 meters was close cut, then it was about waist high all the way to the tree line of the forest. He was just sitting there looking in front of him at nothing. He was like that for a bit, until there was a noise in the grass to his right. He turned in that direction, and out from the grass, came a Cobra. A large cobra about three meters in length. He used his Parslespeak to communicate with the snake, but, it was too aggressive.

Then out from the grass came a strange looking animal that was about one and a half meters long, Tail included. It had short legs, and long sharp claws. There was a gold colored patch going down it's back, that went half way up it's tail. It had a short snout, and long needle like teeth. It attacked the Cobra, and had it in a bad way. The snake had tears along it's entire length of it's body. Several chunks of it's flesh had been ripped off by the creatures teeth. The snake was able to hit the animal with one of it's strikes, but it did not seem to affect the animal. The creature began to eat the snake alive, biting off it's head, and starting in on it's body. Then it dropped the snake, for some reason, and left it there while it walked off a short distance then laid down on it's back, and went to sleep. For about five minutes, then it got back up, and went back to eating the snake. It ate about half the snake, then left it to walk over to Harry. Harry was then alarmed when a a dog like creature came out and took the remains of the snake back into the grass.

The animal stopped in front of Harry and looked into his eyes. Then it bared it's teeth at Harry, and made some sort of a sound, like a grunt, and turned and left back into the tall grass. Harry sat there on the log for a long time after that, until he woke up. He sat up straight and went looking for dad to ask what he had dreamed of.

After explaining to dad what he saw, Sirius went running for his room, and took out the bottle he used for Harry's sleeping potion. There was no label on it, so he had to open the jar and took a whiff of the contents. "OH Boy, Lils is going to be pissed. Shite." Well he was going to teach Harry this any way after he was in school. So it's a couple of year early.

Harry laughed when Sirius told him of his mistake. Harry should have known what it was when he saw the animal. It had been over 110 years ago when he last became an animagus. Then it had been a lion. Now he was what ever he was.

He called Hermione, and asked if she had any books on animals he could read. She did, but, wanted to know why he needed them, and if she could help him with any research he needed to do. Knowing Hermione like he did, he gave in, and Hermione was waiting for him when Sirius pulled up in front of her house. She had her arms full of books, and a back pack that seemed like it was full as well.

While in the car, Harry told her of what happened, and she bore holes into the back of Sirius' head. He could feel the heat coming from her stare. "It's not like I did it on purpose Hermione. I was worried about Harry. I was worried about Lily. I was worried about the baby. Give me a little slack here. I had a lot on my mind at the time."

Sirius heard her laugh from the back seat, and the heat was gone from the back of his neck. Then she began to talk to Harry. "So this animal killed and ate the Cobra. It must be a mongoose. That's all I can think of that kills Cobra's that easily. But the way you described it, it sounded to big for a mongoose. And you said it had a gold stripe down it's back. I don't recall a gold stripe on a mongoose."

"It was not a stripe Hermione. It was more of a wide patch that went from it's neck, to midway down it's tail. And if I remember correctly, a mongoose sort of looks like a weasel. This looked nothing like weasel."

"We will just have to look into this further then. Too bad we don't have a picture of what it looks like. It would make our research so much easier."

"OK, who are you?"

Hermione was shocked. "What do you mean Harry?"

"The Hermione I know looks forward to deep research."

Hermione laughed at this, "Well, I guess you're right. I do like a challenge."

They continued to talk until they reached Harry's house. Hermione had called her mum and dad to let them know she was at Harry's and was helping him with some research. That was all she needed to tell them to let them know she was going to be a while.

They sat at the kitchen table where it gave them more room for her books. What Hermione brought was her encyclopedia. All, thirty six volumes. "Hey, we don't know what it is, so we have to cover all the bases here." was her argument.

They had just gotten started when Luna and Ginny flooed to see if they could come over. They helped out more than the two expected. Well Luna did. "You say it was low to the ground, Harry, with short legs, and long claws? I can only think of three types of animals like that. A Tasmanian Devil, A Wolverine, or a Badger. They all have different patches on their backs, and dig for their pray when they have to. Now, if what you say is also true, I can think of only one of these that fit. A Badger. But I never heard of one with a golden patch on it's back."

Hermione had the volume in her hands with the B's, and began looking for the badger. She found it, and saw a list of related subjects at the end. She looked up Honey Badger, and found it. There was a picture of it, that she showed to Harry, and he smiled, "That's it, that's what I saw. Luna, Hermione you girls are brilliant. Ginny you are too. Thank you all very much for helping me. I don't know what I would have done with out you."

Ginny pouted, "I didn't do anything though. I couldn't even think of where to begin."

"Who's idea was it to visit me here, Ginny?"

"Mine."

"There you go, Gin. If you hadn't thought of coming over, Hermione and I might have been here for hours looking through all these volumes of books."

"But I wasn't of any help?"

"You were here willing to help though, weren't you?"

"Well ya, of course I wanted to help."

"Just because you didn't find what we were looking for doesn't mean anything. It was your willingness to help that counts. I didn't do anything to find it, did I?"

"You were the one who identified it."

"But, I didn't find it, Hermione did. And she wouldn't found it if Luna hadn't have pointed her in the right direction. Luna wouldn't be here if you didn't want to visit, and I was no help to Hermione at all. So see, it was a concerted effort on all of our parts."

All three girls smiled at Harry for his wonderful explanation. He made them all feel a part of his discovery. They all asked if they could watch when Harry began his training for being an animagus, and he told them he already started, and that it was quite boring, as right now it was just meditation. With that, they knew that Harry wasn't trying to refuse them. It would be quite boring sitting and watching Harry just sit there thinking. "OK, but we all want to be there when you start your transformation." Hermione said.

"I promise the minute Sirius says it's alright to start it, I will call and tell you. He also told me that what happened to me was a big mistake, and that no one else will be training for it. I shouldn't be training for it. It's not taught in Hogwarts until sixth year."

Luna bubbled at this, "I can't wait until my sixth year now. I wonder what I will be?"

Harry had a sad look on his face, "Luna, Sirius said that not all witches and wizards can be Animagii. He doesn't know what it is that prevents it, but thinks it has something to do with his or her concentration."

"I guess I will just have to wait and see then. If I can, marvelous, if I can't well maybe there will be something else I can do that others can't."

Hermione took this to tell her, "Luna, you already can do something no one else can. Your magic touch with hair is amazing. Look how many times Sally has had you do her hair. She won't go any where else to get her hair done. She has been on more dates than she cares to think about because of what you have done for her. OH, did you know that she was proposed to twice last week? She turned them both down though. Says she is having too much fun."

Ginny and Luna were giggling about that, and Harry just thought, "Sally is good looking and all, but, she better start thinking of the future. What happens when Luna is off at Hogwarts. Who's going to fix her hair then?"

Hermione blinked at what Harry said. She hadn't even thought of that. Harry was right, and Sally would be back to her old self. She needed to talk to Sally and get her to listen to reason.

Harry and all the girls packed into Sirius' car to take Hermione home. They all carried some of the volumes of hers to help lighten the load.

The minute Hermione was by herself, she called the practice and talked to Sally. When Sally finally realized what Hermione said was true, she began to cross names of her list of those she was not interested in as a life mate. There ended up to be a list of five men she would like to consider for a long term relationship. One of them was one of her proposal's. She thanked Hermione for her honesty, and pointing out what would happen when Luna was no longer able to help her with her dates.

TLC-}

It was the end of their fourth year, and they began looking forward to the summer. Dudley would be joining them for the entire summer, and both he and Harry were looking forward to it. He had been visiting at least once a month during the school year, and like Harry promised they paid a visit to Piers and his gang.

They had been terrorizing some smaller children when Harry and Dudley got their attention by calling them. "Hey Polkiss, haven't you learned yet, that no one wants you around. What does it take to get you to learn that people are just going to take so much before they fight back. What do think Harry?"

Harry walked up to Polkiss and put his arm around his shoulder to hide what he was about to do. "You see Piers, it's like what Big D said. I for one have more than my fill of your bullying ways. I am sure that the rest feel the same way as me." Harry had just begun his transformation into the Honey Badger, and all he could do was his claws, It was enough to scare off Piers when four in claws erupted from Harry's fingers of just his right hand. A week later, Him and his family moved again, and Dudley and Harry never heard form him again. They didn't know where he moved to, and didn't care. His gang was never the same after he left, and were no threat to anyone after that.

Harry and Dudley laughed after the incident, and walked back home to tell the rest of what just took place. Harry showed them all about what he did to scare him off, and was nearly killed by the three girls that began hitting him with pillows. He broke his promise to them, and they were making him pay for his indiscretion. Dudley, Ron, Draco, and Neville all laughed at him, and Susan began her speech about illegal animagus transformations, and what her Aunt Amelia would do if she found out.

From then on, the whole group would be there to watch as Harry slowly transformed into his Honey Badger form. One he was able to master it, him and Sirius reported to the Ministry to register their forms, and Susan was happy she was able to talk some sense into the two.

Once Minerva and Albus found out about Harry's form, they had to see it for them selves. They showed up just before the school year started and Harry put on a demonstration for them all. Every one was impressed with the small terror.

The demonstration turned out to be a front page story in the Prophet. No one knew how it got there or who told them of the form Harry took, but for the first time Harry could remember, something good came from the tabloid's interference.

Harry received a letter from an old witch on the edge of town telling him that a pack of wild dogs was threatening live stock and small children. Harry, with Draco, and Neville went to check out the story. It took three days of watching, but it finally happened. It wasn't children or livestock that were being threatened, it was an old couple who were just out on a nature walk when they were attacked. Harry saw this, and transformed into Honey Badger, and went in and kicked some dog ass. Before they knew what hit them, Harry had tore up the hind legs of two of the wild pack. Their howls were heard by the rest of the pack, and they turned to see Honey Badger licking the blood off his claws. He was eying the rest of the pack like he was telling them, 'You want some of this?'

The pack leader charged at Honey Badger, was taken down before he knew what hit him. Honey Badger had just stood on his hind legs, and took on the leader by hooking on to the loose skin of his neck with his claws, and then tore into his shoulder with his teeth. The leader was down so quick, it took a minute for it to register on the rest of the pack. They backed off from the threat that just took down three members of their pack, Including their Alpha. The healthy ones left the area, and the three injured ones were taken care of by the locals. Not in a good way either.

Harry laughed at the way he wasn't being called a Honey Badger. They used his animagus as his name. He was not "A Honey Badger", he was "Honey Badger", like it was his name. This was when Draco and Neville decided they wanted to become Animagus also.

Lily was ready to kill Sirius for what he created. There was no way he could train the boys, with out asking the girls if they wanted to train. There was no way that all the parents would agree to let them train, and those that couldn't would be very upset because of this. He had to refuse the two boys unless all the kids could train.

Even Narcissa, Frank and Alice refused to let them train. None of the parents allowed them to train. Even with what harry was able to accomplish, the thought of the possibilities of what could go wrong was too much for their parents to allow it to happen.

TLC-}

In Northern Ireland, a small town became witness to something that none of them had ever seen before. A farmer was working his fields getting them ready for harvest, when he felt a sharp pain to the back of his leg. He looked down, and saw the first snake seen in the wild in over two hundred years. He had no idea if it was venomous or not. He took no chances. He killed the snake with his hoe, and put it in a box to take it with him to the clinic to get checked out. Unfortunately it was twenty kilometers to the clinic and by the time the farmer got there, he was quite ill. The farmer died not long after they got him inside and he became the first death of a new reign of terror the people of Ireland would face.

They found the dead snake in the box the farmer put him in and it was identified as being a Black Mamba. It was deadly, and caused the deaths of many from it's homeland, in Africa. But what was it doing in Ireland, where there hadn't been a snake sighting for such a long time.

Somehow, news of this incident hit the Times, and all of Great Briton heard of the the man who died from a snake bit.

Y

TLC-}

In a cave hidden from the world in a remote part of Ireland sat a wizard on a throne like chair. He looked around to his army, and smiled. "Soon, we will be known to the world, and we will be a force to reckon with, my pets. None will stand in our way. We will be unstoppable." He hissed to the thousands of snakes that danced to his voice. "Yes, the name of Black Mamba will be on the tips of every ones tongues, with it being said in fear."

TLC-}

A/N: Well, here it is, the threat to Harry and his gang when they begin their Hogwarts years. As you can tell, the wizard is a parsletongue, and is quite evil. A little more of his story will be in this one, but, he won't become a real threat to harry and his friends until they arrive in Scotland. I know that the winters in England, Ireland, Scotland and Wales are harsh, but Black Mamba will find a way around this, I promise. In the mean time he won't be much of a threat to anyone.

I hope you like Harry's Animagus, and now you know why I did what I did. I had to set up some sort of an adversary for Harry to fight, and Harry had to have some way to fight it on equal ground.

I also know that snakes are not much of a threat to wizards normally, but, maybe with a little experimentation, he could come up with a basilisk or two. I don't think even a Honey Badger could beat a basilisk.

Anyway, I believe that is going to do it for this chapter. I hope you all like it. As always, Ollie the Keeper of the quill.


	9. Chapter 9

The Last Christmas Keeperoliver Chapter 9

A/N: This is just a heads up to tell you all that The Dance is now a chapter story, with no title change. The response to it was over whelming. It has changed from a tragedy to a drama.

As for this one, it is still going strong, and the Honey Badger was a sensation. Hope it continues this way. As always, Ollie the Keeper of the Quill.

TLC-}

Harry was once again in the field sitting on the log, but this time he was watching the grass to his right, expecting his form. He wasn't disappointed as the Honey Badger made his way thru, but this time he was not alone. There were seven other Badgers with him. Another odd thing was Harry seemed to know what this meant. He saw characteristics in the badgers that he knew were meant for his friends.

One of the Badgers had a streak of red on it's back. Another had a very bushy tail. Still another had a half moon crescent on it's forehead. Another was carrying a snake, chomping down on it. Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Ron. They are meant to be their Animagus forms. The others must be for Draco, Neville and Susan.

Now Harry had to figure out how to get the parents to OK their training. This was the hard part as they already expressed their opinion on the matter negatively.

The Badgers then did something else that Harry took as a sign. They left where they were, and partnered with the ones that Harry recognized. That is except for the one her took for Ginny. She left the rest, and approached Harry and rubbed against his leg. Then she bit him, and Harry had the strangest feeling he ever felt. It was as if he joined with the Badger for life. But it was more than that. He couldn't put his finger on it though.

The other Badgers left, except for the one that bit him. It sat at Harry's feet as harry stroked the course fur on it's back. Harry noticed for the first time the chocolate eyes of the badger. They were Ginny's eyes. He also saw that the bite the badger gave him left no marks, but a definite glow to the skin on his leg. A golden brown glow that started to spread up his leg. Harry felt himself changing to his form of the Honey Badger. He was bigger than Ginny's form. Ginny began to rub against his side, and it felt sensational. Natural even. Then she took off running and Harry followed her. They wrestled in the grass in play, and frolicked around for 30 minutes.

Then Harry felt himself change back, and to his amazement, so did Ginny. Ginny walked up to Harry, "Yes Harry, for some reason, I am here as well. I can't tell you how, but I think someone is trying to tell us that we are meant to be together in the future. Maybe not yet, and maybe not for some years, but it will happen. Now, I think we need to find some way to get our parents to agree to allow us to begin our training for our Animagus forms. Something else is being told to us, but right now it eludes my comprehension. WOW! I think Hermione is beginning to rub off on me." Ginny laughed at her own joke.

Harry laughed along with her, and then he saw her begin to disappear, "I think we are done here for now Ginny. I will try to find some way to get your training started, and I will see you later."

"OK Harry. Later."

Harry woke up on his bed wearing a huge smile. It was the best night sleep he had in a long time. Any worry about his not being with Ginny this time around had been squashed, and they both knew it. It may not happen anytime soon, but it would happen.

With a purpose now in place, Harry had to find some way to get his friends to train to become their predestined forms. For some reason he felt they needed to do it fast.

When Harry walked in to the kitchen, his mum was sitting there reading the paper with an odd look on her face. "Still having your morning sickness mum?"

Lily looked up from her paper and motioned for him to sit. "No, Harry, just reading the paper. Something strange is happening in Ireland. There has not been a snake there for centuries, and now people are dying from snake bites. Three in the last week. All in different parts of the country."

"Were they the same type of snake?"

"No, and they are not common to Europe either. A Black Mamba, a King Cobra, and an Australian Brown snake."

The talk continued between the two, when the floo activated, and Luna stuck her head out, "Harry, is it alright if I come thru?"

"Of course Luna. I have your tea ready."

"Make it coffee, I need to wake up in a hurry. Lots of cream and sugar."

Harry laughed as he stated a pot of coffee. Luna pulled back out, and the flames died, then shot back up, and Luna walked thru. She was wearing a white T shirt, and plaid shorts and suspenders. White knee high socks and plain trainers. For anyone else, this would have looked weird, but on Luna, it looked very good.

Luna joined them in the kitchen, and she sat waiting for her drink. "Have you heard about the infestation of snakes in Ireland?"

"We were just talking about it." Lily answered.

"How do you go from nothing to an infestation in a matter of days. I think something or someone is behind it. There is no way it is coincidence. There has been no news of any snakes escaping from captivity. No traveling show has reported a loss. And no one in the community had reported anything either. OH thank you Harry, did you put sugar in it like I asked?"

"Four teaspoons sis. Just the way you like."

"I couldn't ask for a better trained brother." Luna giggled. Lily did also, then they both broke out laughing when Harry dropped to the floor and rolled over like a dog.

Luckily he got up before Sirius walked into the kitchen. He may not have thought kindly of Harry's little joke.

TLC:

In the following week, more attacks had been taking place, and people were becoming worried. A small family had been threatened by several snakes, but, somehow managed to escape injury. A boy and his ma and da.

Lily was reading about it in the Prophet when Harry entered once again. "Another attack by the snakes mum?"

"Yes, but this time the family escaped. It seems like the Finnigans were very lucky."

Harry looked up when his mum spoke their name, "Was there a young boy there named Seamus?"

Lily looked back down to the paper and read further, "Yes, here it is, and the boy's name was Seamus."

Harry took on a serious look, "Mum, I need to get every one together and we need to see what is happening in Ireland. If this continues, it may spread to Scotland, England and Wales as well. I don't know if I like this time line as well as my past one anymore. At least I knew what I was up against the last time. This time I want to be better prepared. Seamus was a friend in my other life, and I don't want to lose any friends this time."

Eleven people made the trip to see the Finnigans, with Sirius, Remus and Lily being the adult escorts. Remus took on the role of spokesperson, and Lily was with him as an observer. The small family was still upset about the episode with the snakes, but Seamus showed them, where the attack took place.

In a field not 100 meters from their home, Seamus showed them a small clearing in the middle of a corn field. Harry and Sirius went to the edge of the rows of plants that blocked any attempt to see into it. The others had done the same at different spots to find anything that could be used as a lead to what was happening.

Lily and Ginny was one such pairing. They entered the rows of corn and started looking for anything. What they found was the three snakes that nearly killed the Finnigans. Lily and Ginny ran from the crop, but, the Black Mamba was very fast, and it cornered them once they reached the clearing. Ginny's cry of alarm, had Harry turn into Honey Badger, and took off like his tail was on fire. He entered the clearing to see the Mamba closing on Ginny and Lily. Lily put Ginny behind her to protect her.

Harry wasted no time and attacked the snake. The Mamba was fast, and elusive, but, Harry was determined. The Mamba was also not as sturdy as the Cobra, and with Harry's first bite, the Mamba was dead. Harry turned to see the Cobra and The Brown snake enter the clearing. Sirius entered it as well, and took care of the Brown snake, while Harry and the Cobra did battle.

The Cobra was about three meters long, and had a seven inch hood. It was quite big and very strong, but it didn't phase Harry one bit. In his Honey Badger form, he fought the Cobra, and gave as well as he received. Harry took a strike from the Cobra, but continued on. He caught the Cobra in his bite at the base of it's head, and nearly bit it's head off. The cobra slowed down drastically after this, and harry began to dine on his kill. Then, all of a sudden, Harry left his meal, and walked off some one or two steps and collapsed on his back, with his legs sticking straight up in the air. Lily cried at the sight, and ran to the Badger and picked it up, and hugged it to her bosom.

Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Susan shared in her grief, as they stood around here. This lasted for about five minutes when all of a sudden, the Badger awoke and jumped up from Lily's hug and went back to dining on the snake that was not quite dead yet. It writhed as it was being devoured, but it didn't phase the Badger one bit. The ladies stood in shock at what they witnessed. They thought Harry was dead, yet here he was good as new, dining on something they thought had killed him.

Once the Badger had its fill, he moved off to the side, and changed back into Harry. He at first stumbled as the serpents poison was still affecting his body, but the protection the badger gave him helped it to pass. Ginny went to him to help him stand straight, and lean on her for stability.

Seamus, who was still with them saw everything, and couldn't believe what he saw. This boy had changed into some animal and saved them all from the snakes, killing two, while the older man killed the other. "Blimey mate, what was that you turned into. It was amazing what you did to those two snakes."

Harry smiled at his friend, "It is called a Honey Badger Seamus. It is my Animagus form. You'll learn all about it in school."

"School? What school teaches you how to turn into an animal? And why do you talk to me like you know me?"

"Once again, you will learn all this once you are in school Seamus. It's a very special school, for special children, of which you are one. In two years you will learn all about how special you are. Just hold off telling anyone about what you saw here today, until then. It is important for no one to know what I can do. Can you do that Seamus, because I don't want to have your memory adjusted?"

"Well, that doesn't sound like anything I want to happen either. Can you at least tell me if I can do that as well?"

"In due time you may. I look forward to meeting you again Seamus. Just keep this to your self for now, and in less than two years you will be paid a visit from someone who will tell you all about what to expect. Now, I think we have to go. I'm not feeling the best right now, and need to recover from that nasty little bite I got. So long Seamus. Mum, can you give me a hand please. I think I need an aspirin or something."

Seamus walked back to his home, leaving the group of strangers there in the corn field. This was a story for his children when he had some. He looked back at the group, but was shocked to see that they weren't there. He looked around, but saw no evidence of them at all.

TLC-}

Once home, Harry had to lay down on the couch, as Ginny ran to get him something to drink, and Luna sat next to him to rub his temples to ease the pressure of his healing from the poison that was still in his system. Once he had taken a drink from the juice Ginny handed him, he looked up to his mum. "You have to talk with the other parents mum. Our group has to learn to become Animagi like me. I had a strange dream, and I don't know how your potion works dad, but I saw all of my friends as Badgers. If we have any more encounters like we had today, we all need to be able to protect ourselves. You saw how the Mamba affected you. You were too shocked to use your wand for protection. I don't want anything to happen to any of you. You all have to be able to protect your selves, as well as others. I don't know what's going on, but those snakes were acting with intelligence, like they were trained to work as a team. If there is someone out there that can train and control snakes then there is trouble brewing in the horizon. We need to be prepared to take this on."

In 15 minutes, all of the adults were gathered in Lily's living room to hear what Harry had to say. They had all heard about the snake attacks in Ireland, and when Molly heard that Ginny was attacked by one, she gave in to Harry's request. Once she gave in, then the rest did as well, as she was the strongest resistance to having them learn. Narcissa and Draco would join them, as well as Tonks. Remus said because of his condition, he couldn't train. Harry asked if he ever tried, ans when Remus said not, Harry talked him into at least giving it a shot. Molly and Arthur were asked to have the Twins and any other family member that wished to join take the training.

When all was set and done, the parents left, except for Narcissa. She wanted to talk to Lily. The kids all left with Sirius upstairs to hear what they needed to know. They were joined by Fred and George a bit later. Percy wished to be left out. Fred and George were to start school this year, and would get help from Minerva in their training.

In the kitchen, Lily ans Narcissa sat to a cuppa, and Lily listened as Cissa talked about her situation.

"Lily, I think Sev is going to ask me to marry him. He knows how lonely it is for Draco and I since Lucius died. I want to ask you if it is alright if I accept his proposal? I know I didn't need to do this, but I know you once had feelings for Sev, and he for you. If he hadn't been such an idiot, and got mad over the incident by the lake, He wouldn't have called you that name, and things might have worked out differently. He was lucky you still remained friends, as if you hadn't, he may have joined Lucius and followed that cold hearted bastard, Voldemort."

"Cissa, I have no idea why you are even asking me this. Sev and I probably never would have got together. He was always like a brother to me, like Remus. He deserves to be happy, as you should be. If he asks you, don't let me be a block to your answer. If you love him, then say yes."

Cissa grabbed Lily's hands and held them for a minute, "Thank you Lily. I needed your approval, even though you don't agree. It cleared my mind as to how you really feel."

TLC-}

The Black Mamba listened as his army mourned over their first casualties. He tried to decipher what they meant by the enemy of their kind. He didn't know of any thing that brought fear to his warriors. He knew of the Mongoose, and other animals that fed on a few of them, but he didn't think anything would throw fear into the hearts of the Mamba's. He knew of no threat to these soldiers that would cause a panic. He witnessed their lethal destruction first hand. They were silent, fast and deadly in their attacks. He saw no natural enemy to them other than mankind, and they lost more to the Mamba's that the snakes lost to man. They did not fear humans, but they feared this creature that took out three of his soldiers. He had to learn what it was that had his army concerned.

He read up on all the animals that fed on his soldiers, and once again all he came up with was the Mongoose, the Skunk, and a few birds, like the Hawk and the Eagle. What was this creature that prayed on his soldiers, and could survive the venom of a Cobra. A King Cobra at that. It's venom was known to down an Elephant. Even the large cats stayed clear of his soldiers.

He read of nothing that stalked his soldiers, and attacked them as if they were pray.

The Black Mamba needed more material to research, in order to find out what this threat was to his army. Before he would loose any more soldiers, he needed to learn what he was facing, and how to handle it safely.

TLC-}

Harry talked to his mum and dad about the situation that faced Ireland, and the rest of Great Briton. Harry told them of his abilities in his other life, like being able to talk to snakes.

"Harry, if you could talk to snakes in your other life, than why can't you now?" Sirius asked with real concern.

Harry thought on it a minute, before he explained. It was something he wondered as well. Then he knew what the answer was, as he clicked his tongue in thought. "Of course, that's it. My tongue. Mum, dad, in my other life, Tom attacked me when I was just an infant. It failed, and when it did, I received some of the traits he carried. Parstletongue was one of them. Since I was never attacked in this life, I never received the gift, or curse."

"But if you retained everything else form you past life, why did you lose this?" Lily asked.

"OK, you both know that Parstletongue is known by very few wizards. Why?"

Lily answered, "Because you have to understand a language, before you can speak it."

"In any language except Parstletongue, that would be true. However, you could understand Parstletongue, and still not speak it. Did either of you know that if a crow's tongue was split, it could actually be able to speak, like a parrot. It's the same for Parstletongue. If a human tongue was split like a snake's, you could speak it. My tongue was never split in this life, so I can't speak it. And since I was never attacked, I never gained Tom's knowledge, thus I can't understand it either. I Know what you are thinking, but in my past life, when I defeated Tom, I lost the ability to speak it, and understand it. Ron tried using it once in the last year of the war. He thought it worked, when all it was, was the door was never sealed properly when the chamber was closed. The lock would have opened if it was asked to open in normal talk. It was Tom who used Parstletongue to seal the door. Salazar knew that if the Basilisk was needed to help the students, it would have been stupid to leave it so only a parstletongue could open it. It was the same for the entrance to the tunnel. Tom wanted no one to be able to find his familiar."

Lily understood Harry's explanation, but Sirius had a problem with it. "If you lost this ability to speak when you defeated Mot the Hoople, then how is it you are able to know so much about what we are facing now. No one else is thinking of this as a possible war. Don't get me wrong Harry, I believe you, I just need to understand where all this is coming from. It is hard to believe that someone is controlling snakes to rule the world."

"Mot The Hoople? I swear, you get weirder all the time dad. Now, just because I can't understand the snakes, doesn't mean I don't understand their actions. You do know that there are snakes that eat other snakes? Well a Cobra is one of them. Seeing those three snakes work together tells me that they are being taught how to work together to get something done. I can't say it's to rule the world, but definitely to rule maybe a small group of people, like a whole country. Ireland for instance. Otherwise why did they start there. Also, the use of snakes from other countries tells me that who ever is behind it knows what he wants and what he needs to gain it. I would not be surprised to see different snakes being used in the future."

"You mean like Grass snakes and such." Sirius was trying to lighten the mood.

"Sirius, think of what a thousand Grass snakes could do, if they attacked a human, but I was thinking of the larger snakes, like the Boa Constrictor or the Anaconda. Some of them can get up to thirty feet long, or ten meters. Something like that could crush a human and eat it whole. Now do you understand what I am talking about?"

Sirius knew, and he shuddered at the thought of one of these monsters crushing Lily or Harry and eating them. He suddenly went running to the loo to give up his breakfast.

TLC-}

The training was coming along brilliantly. The group learned that what Harry told them was the truth, and they all would become a Honey Badger, with identifying markings.

When Ginny went to the dream world, she was joined by Harry, and he was with her when she met the Badger with the red stripe down her back and half her tail. She watched as Harry transformed into his form and romped with her form. Then they broke off from their play, and joined Ginny where Harry transformed back, and had her to concentrate on her change. He watched as the first thing that happened was Ginny grew very long claws like Harry did when he first changed. She looked at her claws and turned to the log, and using her claws as weapons, leaving long rips in the bark where her claws dug into it.

That was as far as she got that day, but it was a start. Others were not as far along as her, while Luna was ahead of her. Luna was able to grow her claws and a tail along with her tiny ears and her snout and teeth. It would only be a matter of weeks for Luna to be fully transformed.

Hermione was also ahead of Ginny. She had her claws and her bushy tail. All the rest were beginning their transformation where they grew on claw or maybe two. For some reason they all started with the claws, as if this were important, or the easiest change.

With one month left to their summer, Luna was finally able to complete her transformation. She joined Harry in the woods on the outskirts of town, where Harry trained her in the ways of the Honey Badger. He was amazed at how quickly she learned. He would transform a long branch into a snake and watch as she dispatched it with no problem. The snakes he made were not poisonous, and posed little threat to his sister. Then she asked Harry to make it more realistic for her. Harry conjured up a Cobra, and watched as Luna took it on, but he was ready to step in if it was required. He should have known better than to worry. Even Harry did not move as fast as Luna. She was not as strong as him, but her speed more than made up for it, as the Cobra struck nothing but air. Soon, Luna had the snake in her mouth, at the base of it's hood, while her claws tore into it's body. Luna had shown Harry that she was ready to help in his fight against whoever was the one behind the snake attacks.

Hermione was the next one to finish the transformation. She went with Harry and Luna for the training, and while she wasn't as strong a Harry, or as fast as Luna, she used other things around her that Harry and Luna never thought of using. In one of her training sessions, Harry used a Boa, and Hermione was having difficulty with it. She got the Boa in a position where she ran to the top of a hill, and pushed another log down, crushing the snakes head. In another fight, She picked the snake up by the tail, and dragged it to a hole she dug and threw the snake into the hole. She then pushed large boulders into the pit, once again crushing her opponent. In all of her fights, she never tried biting the snake. She thought it disgusting. Although it was funny, Harry had to teach her that she was letting her self control the Badger, and that when she did that, she was taking away the badgers instincts for survival. She had to give in to his reasoning, as it was sound. She had to learn to fight in close combat.

Ginny finally managed her transformation, along with the twins and Neville. They had no qualms about tearing into the snakes, and ripping them to shreds. Theirs was the quickest training session.

It was just after they were finished that Lily let Sirius know that it was time for her baby to make it's appearance. She was in labor for 8 hours, but was rewarded with the birth of a healthy baby girl that her and Sirius named Jasmine Nichole Black. Harry was the proudest brother you ever saw. He shared holding her with his friends, but not for long.

Ron, Draco and Susan finished their transformations and training during their last year in school. It was funny watching Ron run on his short legs with a snake in his mouth, and the body of the snake trailing behind him. He would find a perch of the ground and begin to eat his prize. When he was back in his human form he would then go looking for a normal meal saying, "Snake is OK, but it doesn't beat a good home cooked meal."

Hermione looked ill at the thought of eating a snake. "How could you all eat those things. It's disgusting."

Harry just shook his head, "Hermione, remember what I said about letting the Badger control the situation. That is part of the control, as it shows the other snakes it will do the same to them, when it gets the chance. It's called domination of a situation. The snakes will learn to fear the Badger if it gets into a fight with it. The fear factor alone could win a fight for you. As disgusting as it sounds, you have to allow the Badger to finish it's fight to it's natural end."

"Yuck! If I had known what was expected of me, I may have had second thoughts about doing this. Alright Harry, I will do it on occasion, but don't expect me to do it every time I kill one of those things. Not if you don't want to be doing what your mother went through."

"Even I couldn't eat all the snakes I catch, Hermione." Ron told her.

"Maybe not, Ron, but you sure would try."

"Probably. I still prefer a home cooked meal though." to which they all agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

The Last Christmas Keeperoliver Chapter 10

A/N: Well, here it is people, the last chapter of this story. I hope to tie up some loose ends, and set up what happens in the Hogwarts years. Don't expect a long story there either. More than this one, but by how many I don't know. Hope you all enjoy this as I will try to capture all the things I have been neglecting. Some how I will make it seem plausible. At least I hope so anyway. Trying to set up Harry's adversary has taken me away from the comedy that this story started out to be and for that I am sorry.

I think it odd that after I added Harry's animagus form to the story, the powers that be have decided to create a cartoon based on the Honey Badger. How strange is that? Could it be? No that is just to vain on my part. But still! LOL.

Enjoy. As always, Ollie the Keeper of the Quill.

TLC-}

Waking up to strange dreams has become a common practice for Harry. This time it had to do with Fred and George. For some reason he felt it was important he talk to them, and if agreed upon, with Professor McGonagall. Things needed to be in order, when he started his school years at Hogwarts.

Harry got dressed, and headed down for Breakfast. He found his mum and dad sitting at the table drinking coffee and talking about their family life. With Jasmine now being apart of it, the situation has changed. Harry was no longer their baby, not that he felt that way. But Sirius was concerned that Harry would feel neglected because of the attention they needed to show her. As Harry walked into the kitchen, the two looked up at him. "Harry, could we talk with you for a moment?" Sirius asked.

Harry smiled at his dad, "Wow, this sounds serious, Sirius. Is Sirius being serious for any particular reason, or is this just Sirius being serious for a single moment, as Sirius has never been serious in his life."

"Huh? What?" Sirius muttered. Lily was laughing at the exchange. Harry had just used Sirius' name joke against him once again. She could see that Harry had completely confused him.

Harry just laughed, "I'm sorry dad, I couldn't help it. Please go ahead with your talk, and I promise to try and be serious for a moment."

"Please stop with the serious/Sirius thing for a bit, would you. It gives me a headache when some body else does it. Am I really that bad?"

Harry and Lily shouted "YES!" at the same time causing them all to laugh.

"OK, I will try to slow down on them, but not completely. They are too funny. Seriously though." and this brought another rounds of snickers from Harry and Lily. "I didn't mean that to be funny, even if it was. What I have to say Harry, is Lily and I don't want you to feel that we are neglecting you if we are spending too much time with Jasmine. She needs our attention constantly, and her demands are our first priority. We need you to understand that Harry."

Harry cocked his head to the side, as if looking at his dad for the first time. "Dad, mum, I could never feel neglected. I know Jasmine needs more attention from you both. She should be first in your minds.

She needs your love and devotion in her time of infancy. I had my time there, and it is now hers. You know Sirius, I have been meaning to talk to you about something, and this is as good a time as ever to bring it up. I am sure you have noticed that I have never called you father. I don't know if this has bothered you or not, but I want you to know I don't mean anything by it."

Sirius had a big smile on his face, "Oh goody, this is the father son talk I have been waiting to hear. Do make it interesting Harry. I hate long boring stories."

Harry snickered once again, "OK DAD. Here goes. You have been my dad from the beginning Sirius, and for that I will always be grateful. However, I could not call you father, because I need to reserve that for the person that sired me. James was my father, Sirius, but you will always be my dad. Does this make sense?"

"No, but when have you ever made any sense, Harry. You start talking from the first moment you were born. You make friends and tell them they need to prepare for things that will happen to them in the future. You become an Animagus before you start Hogwarts. You become something I didn't even knew existed. You eat snakes, RAW, after you kill them. And now you ask me if you make sense? Actually what you said did make sense Harry. I understand what you mean. James was my best friend, almost like a brother. I would never dream of taking his place as your father. I am just happy that you accept me as your dad. There is not a man on this planet that is more proud of his son, than I am of you."

"Thanks dad. Now, I have a question for the two of you. How do I get the sorting hat to change his decision?"

Both Lily and Sirius broke down into laughter. "How the hell do you ask something like that with a straight face Harry?" Sirius continued laughing.

They both stopped when Harry answered, "Because it could mean saving someones life, or many lives."

Lily looked curiously at her son, "Harry, this doesn't sound like you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine mum, but I had another strange dream, and it told me that Fred and George need to be resorted. I need to talk to them first, before I do any thing. They have to see that something is going on, that no one can explain. Doesn't it seem strange that all of us have the same Animagus form. Doesn't it also seem strange that the form is that of a House symbol. Hufflepuff had the Badger as it's familiar. True they didn't have their form until after they entered the school, but they do now, and they need to be in Hufflepuff, as all the rest of us will be there as well."

"Are you sure of this Harry?" Lily asked.

"Yes."

"Then Talk to the twins, and I will set up a meeting with Minerva. Albus will probably need to be informed as well, but only after we have talked. He still annoys the hell out of me." Lily finished.

Harry got up and went to the floo. He called the Weasley's and asked to speak to Fred and George. Molly yelled upstairs for the twins, who came stomping down the stairs to see what see needed. They saw Harry's face in the flames. "Hey little bro. What has you in such a snit?"

"We need to talk. Bring Ron and Ginny as well. I will get hold of Hermione, Luna, Neville, Susan and Draco."

Fred looked to George, and then they both looked back to Harry, "Will do Harry. See you in a bit." and the connection closed.

Harry contacted the rest, and soon they were all gathered in the living room with Harry, Sirius, Lily and Jasmine. The girls went right after Jasmine to hold her. Lily laughed at the four girls, but gave Jasmine up to them.

Finally they were all settled and Harry began, "Fred, George, are you happy where you were sorted?"

"Of course we are Harry, It is the house where the Weasleys have been sorted for generations."

"So you don't wish to break tradition?"

"We didn't say that now did we? We are always up to breaking something." George answered.

"Good, because I had another dream this morning, and it concerned you two. It told me that we are all fated to reside in Hufflepuff. I think we all can see the reasoning behind it. I think we are all Badgers in our forms for a reason, and with the House familiar of the Puffs being a badger says something."

Fred replied, "Didn't really think about that. It make's sense, but aren't we a little late? I mean we have already been sorted."

George added, "Besides, we didn't know our form when we were sorted Harry, or we might have figured it out"

"True, that is why we have to speak to Professor McGonagall. You need to be resorted."

Before any one else could speak, Draco made a comment, "Harry's right. We all have our Badger forms for a reason. Being Badgers, we need to be in the House of the Badgers. Malfoy's have always been in the house of the Snake, but I think that tradition ends here, with me."

Neville then took over, "I always thought I was meant for the Puffs. Even though My parents were Lions, I didn't think that was for me."

Susan agreed to what her friends said, "I think I was meant for the Puffs as well. Mother, Father, and My Aunt were all Puffs, and I think I was already destined for them."

Lily took over from there. "I have already talked with Minerva, and she has agreed to listen to all of you. She knows you all will be starting together, and thinks you all should be housed together. She doesn't know if the Hat will listen to reason though. It is after all, a Lion in it's thinking, stubborn until the end."

"Then we will just have to make it listen to reason." Harry ended the conversation.

TLC-}

The group were gathered around Minerva, and as Lily feared, Albus was there as well, holding the Hat. Being the Head master, he had to be aware of any changes that were to be made. Lily just hoped he wouldn't stick his nose in where it didn't belong.

This wasn't the case as he started the conversation, "It has come to my attention that you wish to have a resorting for the Weasley Twins. Is that correct?"

Harry answered, "Yes sir, it is."

"Might I ask why?"

Harry told him, and Lily was surprised when he answered, "A very good reason indeed. May I see your forms to prove your point."

The ten stood up, and and transformed into ten Honey Badgers, each with their distinctive markings.

The gleam in His eyes showed that Albus was delighted at what he saw. "Alright then, I will allow the resorting, as well as the sorting for you all. I know it is unusual to do this, but never has there been a case as unusual as this. I think that when the time comes for the sorting, you will all take your seat, and the Hat will already know where you will be going, and just call it out, before setting on your head. This will take away any thoughts that others might have."

Albus put the Hat on George's head. "Why is this Dumbledore, this boy has already been sorted? I refuse to resort this... wait, what is this I see? Is this true, boy, are you an animagus with the form of a Badger?"

"Yes sir, as is my brother Fred."

"I will see to him after you. Show me your form in your mind." George thought of his form, and the Hat made his decision, "For the first time ever, I have to agree that with your form being what it is, you should be in Hufflepuff. Now let me speak to your brother."

The hat did the same for Fred. The Albus asked the Hat to do the rest of the group. "These are strange times we live in. To resort two students, and to sort eight students this early, is unheard of. However, I will agree to what you ask. All I ask in return is that you each show me your form for confirmation."

Harry let Ginny go first, as she was the youngest, She placed the hat on her head, and it saw her form. "Hufflepuff!"

Luna was next, "Hufflepuff."

Susan, "Hufflepuff."

Hermione, "Hufflepuff."

Harry, "Hufflepuff."

Neville. "Hufflepuff."

Ron, "Hufflepuff."

Draco, "Is this right? A Malfoy that wishes to be different? Strange times indeed. Hufflepuff."

The ten then stood and slapped their hands together in unity. They were all a family in the same house.

TLC-}

Their last year in muggle school was filled with tears at the end of the year. The group of friends that banded together at the start, were splitting up. Eight of them were going to a boarding school where they had been accepted, after being tested. When asked the name of the school, they agreed to call it Founders school of the gifted. It was in Scotland.

Once the summer began, Harry asked his cousin to spend the summer with them and to share in their summer fun. Dudley didn't need to be asked twice. He loved the things the group got into. This summer turned out no different. They visited the Beach, saw movies, roller skating, bowling, and more. Then Harry decided to visit the Zoo. He had been there before, but it was years ago. Many, many years ago.

He told Dudley of his past experience with the zoo, and Dudley about died laughing. "You're kidding me right? You actually did away with the glass, causing me to fall in the tank with the snake?"

"Yup. You should have seen the look on your face when it crawled over you to escape. I thought you were going to have a heart attack. Aunt Petunia looked the same. Uncle Vernon was the only one who didn't look like that. He had that look that told me I was in trouble. Like I said, those were different times, and you were different people."

"I'll say. I must have been a real prick. Glad I am not like that now."

Harry smiled, "Who said you aren't."

Bid 'D' hit Harry on the shoulder, "Arse Hole. Come on let's get the gang and get some breakfast before we go, I'm starving"

After they all ate, they walked the two blocks to the train station, and took it to the stop for the zoo. It was just as Harry remembered it. This time, the reptile house didn't hold much interest for the gang. With out the ability to talk to the snakes, it was just another attraction. However, when they were outside, and the gang walked up to the Badger cage, they were all surprised when the Badgers all turned towards the newcomers, and made their way to the fence. Both sides of the fence had a group looking at the creatures on the other side, acknowledging each others presence. It was a strange meeting, with no words passing between them, yet feeling as though they understood each other, except for Dudley. How ever, he saw the reaction of both sides of the fence, and knew that somehow they were communicating.

Once they saw each other, Harry knew that what ever happened in the future, he would have others there should he need them. It was if they understood each others thoughts. When the time arose that Harry and his friends needed help, the Badgers would be there to assist them in what ever was needed.

They left the Badgers after one last attempt at communicating. Each having felt that this was not goodbye, but so long for now. We will meet again. Harry smiled at the attempted smile of the badger on the other side of the fence. It was like a growl. Harry knew right there, that the gang minus Dudley would visit the Badgers one more time before Hogwarts, in their Badger forms. They had much to learn from the fierce animals.

Once they got home, Harry told his mum and dad of their encounter, and each member of the group, including Dudley told them of what they got out of the chance encounter. Mostly it was about understanding, and a willingness to survive. Harry told them that the group had to go back, in their forms, to train with the natural animals to learn what it meant to actually be a Badger. How to use their abilities to their fullest.

Dudley told them of how he wished he could go with them, to feel what it was like. Lily looked to him and saw he was serious about what he said, "Dudley, if you promise not to tell your mum and dad, I can make your wish come true just this once."

Dudley's eyes got big, "Really Aunt Lily? How?"

"Like this, Dudley." and she used her wand and transformed Dudley into a Badger. Harry and the rest saw this, and changed as well. The difference was though he looked like a Badger, Dudley was still Dudley, and had a hard time keeping up with the rest. He wasn't as strong as them, and didn't react as fast as they did. But, it was still fun being able to move with them in this form. They ran around for an hour, until the spell Lily put on Dudley wore off. It was all Dudley talked about for the rest of the day.

Lily did it for him two more times that summer, but not when the rest went back to the Zoo. The real Badgers may not have accepted him. It was good that she didn't, as what they went thru may have got him hurt. They were at it all night, using the different strategies of the Badgers as they worked. Harry knew that these beings were so well organized. He asked them if they were happy here at the zoo, and he received a reply he did not expect. "Am Happy Now. Before boring. Nothing to do. Now we have meaning. We have a mission. We stay until call. You come get us, and we join fight. Many are our numbers on the outside. They join too. Not just Badgers, but many like us. Any who hate the serpents. They are cold creatures that care not who they hurt. There is one with you who knows this." The badger said as it turned to Draco. Draco bowed down to the badger, acknowledging the statement.

The gang did not return the rest of the summer, but looked forward to meeting them again.

There was one last thing to to do, before school started, and Harry made sure that Dudley would join them on this one. It was their trip to Diagon Alley.

When they arrived with his mum and dad, the first place they went to was Gringotts. Harry needed money to purchase what he needed. He also got money for Ginny, Ron, Dudley, and Luna. He wanted to get the rest some as well, but they had everything they needed.

Once inside the bank, Dudley looked in wonder at the Goblins. At the splendor of the fittings that surrounded him. At the amount of gold that was being handled. He didn't miss a detail. Then when Harry grabbed his arm and pulled them towards a teller, Dudley looked gobsmacked at him, as he looked down from his desk at those that gathered there. "What can I do for you?"

"Hello sir, my name is Harry Potter, and I am here to take money out from my account for school. I have my key right here."

"Thank you. If you will wait right here, I will get you a helper to assist you." and he hopped down from his stool and left, returning a minute later with Griphook.

Wanting to fool with the Goblin, Harry went to him and said, "Griphook, it's good to see you again."

Harry about passed out when Griphook replied, "It's good to see you again Harry Potter, although I can't understand why you remember me?"

"You mean to say we met?"

Griphook looked at Harry, "You tell me? You were the one that acted like he knew me."

'Son of a bitch, pranked by a Goblin.' Harry thought. "No, Griphook, we never met, not in this life time anyway. Maybe in a past life?"

"That is possible Harry Potter, we Goblins have been known to live long lives. Now, shall we visit your vault. Is this someone who doesn't need to see the contents?" Griphook asked of Dudley.

"No, it is alright, He's my cousin. I don't think there is anything in there he shouldn't see."

"Why would you think that Harry Potter?"

"It's just a trust vault, isn't it?"

"No sir, it is not. Why would you think a trust vault?"

Harry wasn't expecting this. He thought the trust vault would still be his. "Sorry Griphook, I thought I would have a trust vault set up in my name."

"But why?"

"Just a thought. I thought that mum would have it set up for me to use during school."

"That would be a waste of money Harry Potter. Vaults do not come cheap, although you could well afford it. We could set one up for you, if you wish?" Griphook grinned.

Harry passed on the offer, and they went down to the family vault. When inside the vault, Harry had to catch Dudley as he fainted when he saw all the gold in the vault. Harry was impressed as well. The amount of gold in the vault was more than the last time he saw it, which seemed like a lifetime ago.

Harry got five bags, and filled them for himself, Dudley, Ginny, Ron and Luna. He also found something with his name pinned to it. A diary of some sort. He asked if he could take it, and Griphook once again laughed, "Harry Potter, this is your family vault, what is in it is your families property. I hardly have the right to tell you no. You are a strange creature Harry Potter. Very strange indeed. "

After they caught back up with their friends, the made the trip around picking up what ever they needed. Harry was most happy when he once again had Hedwig in his possession. She stayed on his shoulder for their whole trip.

Ollivanders was their last stop, and it hadn't changed at all. It was still dark and mysterious. Harry waited as the rest got their wands. Harry watched as they were each selected by the different wands. Draco, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Susan went quick. Then Luna took quite a while. Ollivander found her a difficult person to match. He finally decided to go with an oddball wand. Monkey wood, with a Nargle heart core. Hermione snickered at this, "Are you sure that is real sir?"

Ollivander looked at Hermione, "Miss Granger, I take my business very serious. If you want a toy wand, then I suggest you go to the prank shop down the street. Now Miss Lovegood, if you would, give it a wave." Luna waved her wand, and a trail of stars and moons was left behind, twinkling in the gloom of the room.

Ginny stepped forward to find her wand, but Ollivander waved Harry forward as well. Ollivander pulled down a pair of wands that were covered with dust. He blew the dust off, which caused a cloud, setting off a string of sneezes with the two customers. He pulled the wands from the boxes, and handed one to each of them. They waved their wands together, and a heart formed before them. The heart grew bigger, then moved to rise above their heads, then when it was directly over them, it lowered itself down and around them. When it was all the way down, the heart vanished. The two wands were holly, with a Unicorn heart string from the Same Unicorn.

Ginny looked at her wand tip. "That was just weird."

Harry grinned, "Prophetic is more like it, don't you think Ginny?"

Ginny just looked at Harry, "Weird knows what weird is. Doesn't it Harry?"

Still grinning Harry said, "Touche."

They were all about to leave when Ollivander spoke out, "What about you last friend? Can't you wait for him?"

They all looked around, then they remembered, Dudley. "Oh, sorry sir, he is not a wizard, he is my cousin." Harry said.

"Well, why not let the wand decide this. Step forward young man, even a squib can get a wand to twinkle."

For over forty minutes they went at it. Ollivander was about to give up, and bow to Harry's comment. The Dudley picked up the wand that was in the window. "What about this one sir, can I give it a try?"

Ollivander could not believe that someone would have the audacity to pick up Merlin's wand. No one had been able to get even one spark out of it. It had sat in his window for generations.

"That is not the wand for you young man. But, just to show you, go ahead, give it a wave."

Dudley did, and nothing. The wand did nothing. He went to give it back to Olivander, but gave it one more try. Still nothing. He sighed and handed it back to Ollivander. Ollivander just smiled. "I am sorry to say your cousin is right. However, don't feel bad young man, as I have seen some wands attack a non magical for even trying to own it."

"Thank you sir, for even caring. It was a long shot at best."

"Not a problem sir, not a problem at all."

As they made their way out of the store, Dudley made one more look back, and sighed. He was just a non magical, in a magical world.


End file.
